


Lesson Learned

by Kadysn, PlatinumRoseLady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen, Mpreg, non-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadysn/pseuds/Kadysn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumRoseLady/pseuds/PlatinumRoseLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Dean considers an innocent comment at the time triggers a major event in his and Sam's lives. (Takes place mid-season 8 once the brothers are living in the MoL bunker; AU from that point on.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally planned for the spnaubigbang at Livejournal, it was pulled so I am posting this on my own.
> 
> This is non-slash mpreg, and AU from mid-point season 8 once the brothers began living in the MoL bunker. AU in that there is nothing about the angel tablets or the trials.
> 
> A sequel is planned, but I have no idea when that will happen.
> 
> Artwork (drawings) by Shifterkrooi (at LJ). Banners by me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Δίδαγμα

_“Lesson Learned”_

**Title:** Lesson Learned

 **Authors:** bt-kady (aka Kadysn) and PlatinumRoseLady

 **Artists:** Shifterkrooi (LJ) and Kadysn

 **Pairing:** none

 **Rating:** PG13 to R (some language)

 **Word count:** 22,772

 **Characters:** Dean, Sam, Garth, Jody, OMC

 **Warnings:** A little language. We're talking Dean Winchester here, people! Does one have to warn for mpreg?

 **Summary:** What Dean considers an innocent comment at the time triggers a major event in his and Sam's lives. (Takes place mid-season 8 once the brothers are living in the MoL bunker; AU from that point on.)

 

 

wWw

Sam knew this wouldn’t turn out well.

Once again, he looked on, horrified, as his brother’s big mouth got them in trouble, only this time Sam feared he wouldn’t be able to prevent it.

Sam didn’t even remember how it all started. All he knew was Dean’s statement “Women have it easier than men” brought the wrath of the Greek goddess _Eilithyia_ down on their heads. One moment, Dean was spouting nonsense, and in the next, they were faced with a beautiful redhead, robed in flowing white, long ringlets trailing down her back.

“Uh, Dean…”

“Yeah, Sam. I see her.” Dean stood in the middle of the motel room they were holed up in, and gave the woman a long, admiring gaze. “Who’re you?”

The beauty met his gaze with a smirk of her own. “I am the means to your comeuppance, mortal.”

Dean couldn’t stop the words from spewing from his mouth like word vomit. “You didn’t answer the question. Who are you, and what makes you feel you have the right to teach me a lesson?”

The woman’s hazel eyes blazed with ire. “ _I am the Goddess Eilithyia!_ ”

“That don’t tell me nothin’.”

“Dean…”

“Shut up, Sam.”

Sam winced, suspecting shit was about to hit the fan.

wWw

The Goddess waved a slender hand – freezing the men in place. With a small, satisfied smile, she crossed the small room to pause in front of Dean, and shook her head sadly. “Silly mortal. You speak of what you know nothing about.” Holding out a hand, she placed it just over Dean’s abdomen – and her hand began to glow. The glow transferred from her to Dean, the entire area of his lower stomach taking on the same glow.

After a momentary thought, Eilithyia reached out with her other hand toward Sam and, her palm over his heart, drew from him a glowing, pulsating sphere about the size of a billiard ball.

“Maybe this,” she said of the ability to think before speaking, and a deep sense of love she’d pulled from Sam, “you will prove worthy of.” She held the shimmery mass against Dean’s belly, pressing it inside. Dean’s stomach glowed for a moment then it dispersed.

Eilithyia waved a hand once more, unfreezing the brothers from their stasis.

 _“What the hell?”_ Dean snarled, stepping away from the woman in white. “What just happened?”

The Goddess ignored Dean, turning to face Sam. “The lesson has begun. Although it is not meant for you, Sam, you too, will learn. Something that would be good for all men, I think.”

Sam was just as confused as his brother.  “What do you mean?” he asked.

The goddess merely smiled, and in the next instant, disappeared.

As soon as she was gone, Dean gaped at Sam, his arms out from his sides, and asked, “ _What the hell just happened?_ ”

Sam was just as clueless as Dean, but he suspected one thing. “I’m pretty sure your comments just got us in deep shit.”

Dean’s leaf green eyes got huge. “ _What’d I say_?”

Sam didn’t reply. He figured he didn’t have to. Whatever it was, they’d find out soon enough.

wWw

Sam didn’t have to do research to figure out who the woman had been, but for his idiotic brother’s sake, he went through the motions. “ _Eilithyia_ , the Greek Goddess of women and childbirth.” He sent Dean an annoyed smirk. “That’s who you smarted off to, genius.”

Dean still hadn’t figured out what he said wrong. “So…what? Why her? Why me?”

Sam shrugged. “Could it be, maybe, I don’t know…your _smart-ass remark about women having things easier than men_?” he scoffed. “Somehow, I think something like that might do it.”

Dean shook his head. “Whatever.” Rising from his bed where he’d been sitting while Sam sat in front of the computer, he added, “I’m bushed. First dibs on the shower.”

Sam ignored him as he continued clicking links on the screen.

wWw

The weeks passed, and it wasn’t long before Dean forgot about what happened. One hunt after another kept the brothers busy, with a few days here and there off to rest in the Men of Letters bunker, otherwise known, by Dean, as ‘the Batcave.’

It was one such day, almost a month and a half after their face-to-face meeting with the goddess, the brothers were once more in their new home of sorts. Dean had been feeling a little under the weather the last few days, but it hadn’t been enough to stop him from working alongside Sam on the cases that came their way.

That is, until the morning Sam awoke to hear the unmistakable sounds of Dean retching in the bathroom that separated their bedrooms. He stumbled out of bed and across his room to knock on the closed door. “Dean? You ok, man?”

The only answer he received was a full-bodied groan and the clear sounds of Dean heaving again. “Dean?” After only a momentary pause, he turned the knob, and finding the door unlocked, stepped inside.

He found Dean curled up on the tile floor, his body nearly wrapped around the porcelain stool, his face pale and sweaty. “ _Guhhh_ …” Dean groaned and spat bile into the stool.

Sam grabbed a clean washcloth from the rack near the sink, wet it in cool water then knelt beside his brother. “Here,” he said as he wiped Dean’s face and neck. He wasn’t surprised when Dean muttered and pushed him away.

“ _I got it_ ,” Dean insisted as he took the cloth from his brother’s grasp. After holding the coolness to his face a few moments, he sighed and relaxed back against the tub.

“You gonna live?” Sam asked dryly as he seated himself on the cool floor next to Dean.

Dean scoffed. “No stomach flu will ever kill me, Sammy,” Dean said, his bravado evident even in his misery.

“Just checking,” Sam replied with a soft smile. Then, with a smirk, he added, “Want me to get you some hot tea and some saltines?”

Dean turned his head and gave his brother a bitchface. “Fuck you. I’m not pregnant, you know. I didn’t have lady parts last time I beat off.”

Sam grimaced. “Ok. Fine. Suffer in your manly way. I’m going back to bed.” He turned to rise, but stopped when Dean put a damp hand on his bare arm.

“I hate hot tea.”

“Your point being?”

“Gimme some.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Sam nodded then stood up. “Need a hand up?”

Dean shook his head as he struggled to his feet on his own.

Sam followed Dean into his bedroom and watched as his brother buried himself under the covers. Seeing Dean as comfortable as he could be in the state he was in, Sam placed a lined trashcan beside the bed, then turned and went to fetch the requested tea.

wWw

Dean’s nausea came and went as the days progressed – some days it passed by late morning, only to reappear the next day, while other days found him never far from the restroom. Sam looked on and grew increasingly worried as Dean’s illness refused to completely abate, and even more so when his brother refused medicine. Dean’s grumbled, “I’m no pussy. I can handle it. Go away,” left Sam concerned.

Late one morning, almost two long weeks later, Dean walked into the ‘war room’ where he found Sam sitting at the lit up table, his laptop open before him. Wrapped up in his old man robe and slippers, Dean made his way slowly to where Sam sat and pulled out a chair, then collapsed into it.

Sam looked up and studied him. “It’s been long enough, Dean. I’m going on a meds run. You’re clearly not getting over whatever this crap is.”

Dean leaned against the back of his chair, closing his eyes wearily. “I know.”

Surprised at his brother’s acquiescence, Sam leaned forward on his bent arms. “Seriously?”

Dean looked over at Sam then nodded. “I feel like hammered shit, Sammy. I can’t keep anything down. Just the thought of food makes me want to hurl.”

Nodding, Sam stood. “Think you could hold down some Gatorade? You’re gonna get dehydrated if you don’t keep something in your stomach.”

Dean shrugged, not even liking the thought of that much. “I can try it.”

Sam studied Dean a moment more then said, his voice firm. “I know you’re gonna fuss, but it’s time to bite the bullet and go see a doctor.”

As expected, Dean didn’t agree. “No.” When Sam opened his mouth to reply, Dean said again, “No, Sam. I’m giving it more time. It’ll go away soon. I’ll tough it out.”

Sam sighed, not wanting to argue. “Think you’ll be ok while I’m gone?”

Dean flipped him off.

“Ok. Fine, then. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” After grabbing a jacket, Sam headed up the stairs to the bunker’s doorway then turned to look down at his brother. Dean sat, bent over the table, his head resting on his arms. Sam shook his head once more then turned and walked out the door.

wWw

The whole trip to the store, Sam couldn't get over the feeling that there was something... weird about Dean’s illness.  He was convinced that it had something to do with the run-in with Eilithyia from weeks back, but what it was he wasn't sure.  He knew that the goddess had done something to Dean... and to him, too.  Whatever she'd taken from him and placed in Dean, though, he wasn't sure.  He certainly didn't feel any different, other than being worried about Dean, of course.  It wasn't like when his soul was gone, that was for sure - he still felt, still cared, especially when it came to Dean and his health.

As Sam parked, he realized that maybe something _had_ changed.  He was fussing over his brother more, kind of...mothering him.  He guessed that would be the right way to put it.  Was that something the goddess had done?  He really wasn't sure.

All he knew was that Dean was ill, and he didn't want to be away from his big brother any longer than he had to be. 

Sam walked into the store, picked up a shopping basket, and got to work.  He grabbed some Gatorade (orange, which he knew Dean liked) along with some tea (he didn't know why, but something told him chamomile would settle Dean's stomach.)  He picked up some bottles of aspirin, along with some Tums, and Pepto-Bismol as well.

As he made his way out of the medicine aisle, Sam stopped to help another customer.  A middle-aged woman had dropped her purse, and was trying to pick up all her spilled items.  As Sam bent down to help, he didn't notice the pretty redhead who approached him... and never saw her drop one more item into his basket.

It wasn't until he got to the checkout counter and started lifting items out of the basket that he noted the box. He knew he hadn't placed it in the basket. He looked around the small store, wondering if someone had put her item in his basket by mistake.

The only other customer in the store was the elderly woman he'd assisted. He knew _she_ wouldn't have needed something like what the box contained.

"Dude, you buyin' that or not?" the late-teen boy on the other side of the counter asked.

Sam looked back at the box and started to shake his head, but something wouldn't let him set it aside. Without a word, he nodded and waited as the kid rang his items up.

As he set his purchases beside him in the Impala, somehow that one box made its way to the top of the bag.  All the way home Sam felt like the damn thing was _watching_ him. 

He sighed.  Dean was _so_ going to kick his ass.

As he drove away, he didn't see the redhead in the rearview mirror. 

Eilithyia grinned a cheeky smile.  _So the mortal thought women had it easier than men?  Let the proud man find out for himself!_

Dean was still sitting in the war room when Sam got back to the batcave. When he stopped beside Dean and set the plastic bag down, Dean lifted his head and looked up at Sam blearily.

"You look like shit, bro," Sam commented as he began lifting items out of the sack and set them beside Dean.

Dean said nothing as he reached for the Gatorade and took a hesitant sip. When the first one stayed down, he took a few more before replacing the lid. It was then he caught a glimpse of the last item still in the bag.

Two things almost happened at once - Dean nearly did a spit-take and almost chucked the Gatorade bottle at Sam's head.  He took the box out of the bag and held it pinched between two fingers, the look on his face saying he'd rather be holding a dead rat by the tail.

"Sam," Dean asked, his voice deadly calm (which of course meant he was utterly livid.) "What the _fuck_ is this?"

Sam, for once, was completely incapable of speech. He shrugged, which didn't exactly please Dean.

"I'm waiting, Sam."

 _Sam_ , not _Sammy_. Yeah, Dean was pissed.

"I, uh... didn't plan to buy that."

Dean wasn't satisfied with that response. He waited.

Sam shrugged. "Someone else put it in my basket--"

"Why did you buy it? I have to assume you did." Dean shoved the pregnancy kit at his brother.

"It-it just showed up in the basket when I got to the check-out..." Sam mumbled.

"Uh-huh. And you didn't tell the cashier you didn't want it _why_ , exactly?" Dean asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Because..." Sam blinked.  _Why hadn't he done that?_   "Because..."

Dean made a 'hurry the hell up' motion, and the words poured out of Sam's mouth so fast he couldn’t stop them.

" _Because-I-think-you-might-need-it."_

Now it was Dean's turn to blink.  "Excuse me?" he questioned, hoping against hope that Sam hadn't taken one too many blows to the head over their years as hunters and finally gone stark raving bonkers.

"Dean, think about it.  You pissed off a goddess - a goddess of childbirth, no less.  What better way for her to get back at you than by--"

"Making me pregnant?" Dean finished the sentence, and when Sam nodded, Dean wasn't sure if he should punch his brother in the nose or laugh himself sick.

Sam didn't reply. Instead, he tore open the box, and then handed it to Dean.

Dean gaped at him, certain by now that his brother was certifiable.

It wasn't until he found himself reaching for the opened box that he realized his brother wasn't the only insane one.

He stared at the box, and then looked back up at Sam.

"So... go use it. Pee on the stick," Sam said, gesturing in the direction of the bathroom.

Less than ten minutes later, Dean walked out of the bathroom, a dumbfounded expression crossing his face. He gaped, again, at his brother.

"It shows positive."

Something in Sam's heart surged - which he put down to fear, since it looked like his older brother was about to do a face plant onto the floor.  He grabbed Dean by the shoulders and led him over to a chair.  Gently easing his brother into it, he took the pregnancy test out of Dean's hand, which he noticed was trembling more than a little bit.

He looked down at the stick - yep, there was the word ' _pregnant_.'

His brother was pregnant.

More important than anything else at this point, Sam felt, was to get Dean back to bed. Wrapping an arm around Dean's shoulders, Sam led him through the rooms and into Dean's own. Dean didn't fight him - it was clear Dean was completely poleaxed by the news - so Sam did what he could. He settled his brother under the covers and sat with him until long after Dean dropped into unconsciousness.

More than anything, as he watched Dean sleep, Sam felt an overwhelming need to take care of not only his brother, but the little life growing inside him, too.  He knew that some part of him should be doing research, finding a way to summon the goddess, get her to break the spell…

But, at the same time, Sam knew he couldn’t - _wouldn’t -_ do that.  He wasn’t sure if Eilithyia had cast some spell on him as well, to keep him from trying to find her, but he knew one thing - Dean had always wanted to be a parent, and the life they led had always found a way to deny him that. 

Not this time.

Dean whimpered softly in his sleep and Sam gently tucked the covers around his brother, softly easing him back to sleep.  “Don’t worry, Dean,” Sam whispered. “I’ll take good care of you…” 

In spite of (or maybe because of) the utter loopiness of the situation, Sam had to smile. 

“I’ll take good care of both of you.”

wWw **  
**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean call in a friend for help...

**Chapter Two**

_Two months later…_

When Sam walked into the kitchen, he found Dean standing at the old-fashioned stove, and from the aroma wafting through the room, Sam could tell Dean was fixing his favorite breakfast – scrambled egg omelet. His morning sickness having abated, Dean has rediscovered his love for food once more, and had been indulging in whatever cravings struck him at any time. Most recently, it was eggs in any form. 

Chuckling, Sam moved through the room to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. Coffee. That was one thing Dean fought about having to give up during his pregnancy. It still took him a couple hours to wake up fully without his java, but Sam had researched what Dean could have in replace of it, and it seemed to work for Dean. 

“How’re you feeling this morning?” Sam asked before sipping the hot brew. 

“Starving. It’s eggs again,” Dean replied, turning to face Sam. Gesturing to the toaster with the spatula in his hand, Dean added, “Get the toast?” 

“Sure,” Sam nodded. 

They worked together to get breakfast on the table; once Sam had the toast going, he poured glasses of juice for them both, then stood watching as his brother dished up the omelet. He studied Dean, noting how his brother’s belly was beginning to show a small bump. He smiled around the rim of his mug as he sipped. He decided not to comment on his brother’s changing body. He never knew what would set Dean off. Morning sickness or not, Dean’s moods were always changing, and Sam didn’t want to ruin the good morning they were having thus far. 

Dean had caught the look, though, and said "What?" 

Sam quickly swallowed his coffee.  "N-nothing." 

Dean sat down, and gave his younger brother a scowl.  "You were lookin' at me funny." 

Sam shook his head, thinking fast.  "I wasn't, but I was thinking - we really can't take care of this alone, Dean. Your... um... condition.  Maybe we should try to see if we can find some help for when the baby's due." 

Dean took a sip of juice (dammit, he missed his coffee) and thought about Sam's words.  His brother was right, but who could they turn to?  "Any suggestions, Sam?" 

Sam took a breath.  "Yeah.  I was thinking about calling... Garth."  Before Dean could open his mouth to protest, Sam held up his hand.  "Hear me out, dude.  Garth knows other hunters we don't.  He's got good connections; maybe he can find a doctor who would be willing to help out when the time comes." 

Dean considered it a moment, took another bite of his eggs, and then nodded. "Yeah, ok, but if Garth says even one off comment about this--" he gestured to his abdomen, "I'll kick his ass into the next millennium." 

Sam nodded, grinning. "I'll warn him."

 

After that, they finished breakfast without much comment, and then Sam gathered up the dirty dishes and washed them. 

Dean, in the meantime, wandered through the rooms, bored. Going through this enforced time off from hunting was wearing on his nerves. 

He wandered through the Men of Letters headquarters, trying to think about hunting, music, anything else... but all his thoughts went back to the bump, the - oh, hell, why was he even bothering anymore? _Just call it what it is, Dean_ , he lectured himself. 

The baby bump. 

He knew he should be furious at the goddess for doing this to him.  After all, it had just been a harmless little statement. 

When he looked at himself in a mirror, he found he couldn't get angry with Eilithyia, no matter how he tried.  

Dean gently ran his hand along the bump.  He wondered if the child - his child- was a boy or a girl.  Already he knew one thing - this child was HIS, and he would give it the best life he and Sam could. 

Sam walked into the room, and watched Dean run his hands over the small mound of his stomach. The calm, peaceful, yet determined expression on his brother's face brought a small smile of his own to Sam. The news of this pregnancy had surprised them both, but what didn't surprise Sam was how protective of this baby his brother already was. Long years of experience told him how amazing a father his brother was going to be. He vowed to do his best as the baby's uncle. 

“Feeling ok?" he asked as he crossed into the room and took his usual chair at the lit table in the war room. His laptop was open. With a few quick taps, he opened his email, and then looked up at Dean. 

Dean turned to face him. "Yeah, just--" 

"Just what?" 

Dean wandered the room, running his hands over one thing then another. "Just bored." 

Sam tipped his head to one side, considering. "Is it too early to start gathering things for the baby? Maybe we could start setting up the nursery." 

Just hearing someone else utter the words "baby" and "nursery" triggered something deep inside Dean's heart.  This was really happening to him.  He was going to have a child.  A brief shudder ran over his form and he let out a trembling sigh. 

"Dean?"  In a flash, Sam was on his feet, taking his brother by the elbow and steering him over to a chair.  "What is it?  Do you feel sick?" 

Dean let Sam get him into a chair, his green eyes staring at nothing.  Then he looked up at his brother, blinking back unshed tears.  "S-Sammy..." Dean whispered, as the waves of self-doubt began to crash into him, "I-I'm... I'm scared." 

With those words from his brother's mouth, Sam felt like he needed to take a seat as well. Very few times in his life had Sam ever heard Dean admit to fear. Normally, Dean stared fear in the face and laughed at it, taunted it. Now, seeing evidence of that worry on his brother's face sent a strong sense of peace throughout Sam's center. 

"Dean, we'll get through this. We will. YOU will. You're the strongest man I know." 

"But... a _baby_ , Sam? How in the hell are we going to do this? How does a _man_ give birth to a baby? I can't do this, Sam." His voice going soft and unsure, Dean leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the small mound of his belly. 

"Dean," Sam said, just as softly but with a firmness as well. "I don't know, but we'll figure it out. Like I said, maybe Garth knows someone we can go to. What I do know, though, is that we should stay here until after the baby's born. This is the safest place there is." Rising from where he'd knelt in front of his brother, Sam returned to his chair in front of the laptop. "I'll send Garth an email, and ask him to meet me somewhere. I'll bring him here." 

"Just you? What am I, chopped liver?" Dean asked as he joined Sam at the table. 

"You're staying here, Dean, where the both of you are safe." 

Now that he'd started talking about his feelings, Dean found to his complete and utter horror that he couldn't stop himself, and those damn tears were NOT going to go away on their own.  One of them escaped and slid down his right cheek as he said, "It's not just the whole idea of giving birth that's scaring me.  Sam... I... what if I'm not good at being a parent?  I've been a total fuck-up my whole life.  How can I raise a baby the right way?" 

Sam glared at Dean. "Stop. Not another word, Dean. I mean it. Who do you think raised me? Dad sure as hell wasn't there much of the time. Hell, you raised me before you were even fully raised yourself. You can do this, Dean. Do you think this whole idea doesn't scare me too?" Standing, Sam crossed the room to where Dean stood, and taking his brother's shoulders in hand, gripped him tight. "Dean, you're not alone in this. You have me. I’ve got your back, as always." 

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm just having a hard time dealing, you know?" He shrugged then sighed. "Go send that email. I'm going to take a walk." 

"Dean--" 

"I need to be alone for a little bit. Don't mother hen me. I'll be back soon." 

Sam watched Dean head up the stairs to the door, his own worry over the situation filling him, but he wasn't about to let it control him. They had too much work to do. 

wWw

 

It didn't take Sam very long to get in touch with Garth, who as luck would have it was only a few hours away.  They set up a meeting at a nearby diner for about 6 o'clock that evening (Sam making sure that Dean was back from his walk and resting long before he left.)  Now he was waiting in the parking lot of the diner, trying to think of exactly HOW he was going to explain to Garth the Winchesters needed his help. 

Sam sighed.  The truth would be the best way, he guessed.  He'd take Garth to Dean and show him. 

And pray.  Pray _very hard_. 

When Garth walked into the diner, Sam had to chuckle. The hunter, decked out in a cowboy hat, a fringed jacket, and cowboy boots, took a seat across from him. Sam grinned. "Just get here from Texas, dude?" 

Garth tipped the hat back, and gave Sam a bright smile.  "Finished up a job at a rodeo.  Had to help some folks get rid of a broncobuster’s ghost that couldn't get over his last ride being his LAST ride, if you know what I mean.  It was good to hear from you, Sam.  You and Dean doing okay?" 

The waitress came over and asked for their orders; Sam asked for a cup of coffee and Garth ordered himself a chocolate milkshake.  When she'd gone, Garth looked around the diner, and asked, "Dean's not here?" 

"No," Sam answered, "actually, that's what I'd wanted to talk you about.  Dean's run into a... um..." Sam was rarely stuck for words; right now, he was somewhat tongue-tied.  "Dean's... there's been a situation.  And we were kind of wondering if you could help us out." 

"Hey, anything I can do to help you guys out, color me there,' Garth replied, taking a healthy pull of his milkshake. 

Sam felt a strong pull of relief. "Thanks, man. Listen, Dean and I have a sort of home base right now. If you don't mind following me, I'll take you there." 

Garth finished off his milkshake with a long and loud slurp through the straw, then wiped the milky residue from his lips with the back of his hand. "Lead on, Sam. I'm right behind you." 

Sam pulled out his wallet and left a ten on the table, then rose from his chair. "I appreciate this, Garth. Dean and I both do." 

Garth stood up as well, adjusting his cowboy hat as he did so.  "No trouble at all, buddy!  Oh! Before I forget..." 

Before Sam could get out another word, in front of the entire diner, Garth pounced and seized him in a warm embrace. 

Sam let out a noise that was a mixture of a groan, a sigh, and a squeak of indignation, but he managed to keep an embarrassed smile on his face as he awkwardly patted Garth on the back.  "Garth," he murmured, "please get off.  Please.  _NOW_." 

Garth let him go, and reached up to ruffle Sam's hair playfully.  "Sorry, but I just get so happy to see you guys!  Hey, how come you're not getting Dean any coffee for the road?" 

Sam held open the door as they headed out of the diner. "Dean... um, can't drink coffee right now." 

Garth looked concerned.  "Why?  Is he sick?" 

Sam let out a tiny chuckle as he got into the Impala.  "Not exactly," he muttered, starting the car, and headed back to the batcave, Garth right behind him. 

wWw 

When Sam pulled the Impala to a stop outside the MoL bunker, he got out and waited for Garth. The other hunter drove a beat-up junker, a goose-shit green El Camino, with a motor that rattled and roared louder than Baby’s. Sam waited at the top of the concrete steps that led to the bunker door. 

Garth tipped his hat back and looked up at the large building. “What is this place?” 

Sam shrugged. “It’s a long story, and Dean and I will fill you in, but later. Right now, let’s get inside. Dean’s waiting.” 

“Okie dokie,” Garth grinned as he followed Sam down the steps and through the heavy metal entrance. 

Once inside, Garth stood at the railing overlooking the set-up below. He gaped then grinned up at Sam. “This is _awesome_! How’d you find this place?” 

Sam gestured at the staircase. “Go on down. Let’s get this matter settled first, then Dean and I will tell you all about it.” 

Garth shrugged his slim shoulders then made his way down, then came to a stop as he resumed looking around at all the stuff around the huge rooms. When his gaze fell upon Dean, who was sitting at the war room table down three short set of steps, he leaped down them and went to hug his friend. 

Used to Garth’s method of greeting, Dean sighed but stood to be swept into the smaller man’s embrace. Grimacing slightly, he patted Garth’s shoulder a couple times then thrust the man away. “Thanks for coming, Garth.” 

“Anytime, dude, you know that!” 

Sam came to a halt just behind Garth, catching Dean’s eyes and giving him a silent _You feeling ok?_ look. Receiving his brother’s minute nod, Sam nodded back then pulled out a chair. “Have a seat, Garth. This may take a while.” 

wWw 

Once Sam and Dean explained the situation to Garth, they both sat back and waited for the other hunter's reaction.  Garth hadn't said a single word during their tale, although his eyes grew wide and he couldn't seem to keep from stealing a glance at Dean's abdomen every now and again.  

"So that's the whole thing," Sam said. 

"Yep,” Dean chimed in, trying to put his usual smart-ass spin on things.  "I'm knocked up." 

Garth let out a low whistle.  "Wow.  When you put your foot in it, Dean, you _really_ put it in - straight up to your knees!  I swear, you're the only person I know who could make a remark like that and end up on a goddess' shit list." 

"Thanks for the observation, Garth," Dean noted dryly, "but what we still haven't been able to figure out is what she did to Sam." 

Garth shrugged.  "That's simple." 

Both Winchesters blinked.  "It is?" they asked in unison.  

"Well," Garth responded.  "I don’t know for sure, but if I had to hazard a guess, I’d say she took some of Sam's good qualities - his empathy, his kindness, and added them in with your good qualities - so that you'd end up having a baby who was the best of both of you." 

"But... what about the way I've been sort of hovering around Dean?" Sam asked.  

"Yeah, Sam's gone into total mother-hen mode since we figured this out," Dean said.  "That's gotta be some kind of spell, right?" 

Garth chuckled warmly.  "Guys, guys, guys... she didn't cast any kind of spell to make that happen."  He gave each brother a fond look.  "That's just Sam taking care of his big brother for a change.  Now I know it's a bit of a role-reversal... but don't over-analyze it.  Just let that part happen, okay?" 

Dean shrugged, arching his back. He hadn't yet made it to mid-point of his pregnancy, but his back tended to ache more and more as time went along. He knew Sam was aware of this; even though it chafed his ass to allow his brother to fuss over him (he was much more comfortable being the one to hover,) he realized he found it easier just to give in. 

Just as he expected, as soon as he stretched his back, Sam jumped up and went to fetch a pillow. Dean sent a long-suffering look over at Garth, only to find the other man trying to hide a smirk. Pointing a finger at Garth, Dean gave a bitchface and said, "Not one word!" 

Garth put up his hands in the universal ‘Don't shoot me’ gesture.  "Not a peep," he said, but his grin made a reappearance as Sam placed the pillow just so to get Dean comfortable.  The grin got a little bigger as he looked down at Dean's baby bump.  "So?" 

"So, what?" Dean responded as Sam re-took his seat. 

"So how does it _feel_ , man?" Garth questioned, wriggling like an excited puppy. 

"Garth--" Sam groaned, certain this would set Dean off on a tangent. 

Dean, to his surprise, stayed calm.  "The morning sickness sucked ass, but now... I just feel tired a lot." 

"Well, one thing's for sure, you're both going to need some help when the blessed event occurs," Garth noted. 

"That's why we called you," Sam said.  "Do you know any hunters with a little more medical experience than just stitching up wounds?" 

Garth pulled out his cell phone with a flourish.  "Can do you boys one better than that - I can get a real doctor!  He's a hunter now, but he used to be a great doc back in the day.  I'm sure he can help out."  He punched a few numbers into his phone and leaned back in the chair.  "Doc Gil?  Hey! It's Garth... Garth Fitzgerald.  Yeah!  How've you been?"  Garth stood up and mouthed to the Winchesters _I'll fill him in_ and walked over to a corner of the spacious room, chattering away. 

Sam’s gaze met his brother’s and he saw Dean’s shrug. The Winchesters waited while Garth held his one-sided conversation; Sam also caught the way Dean kept a hand over his slightly rounded abdomen, and looked down at it. “You ok?” 

Dean jerked his attention back toward Sam’s concerned face. “Yeah, I’m good. Why?” 

Sam gestured with a nod of his head. “You’re rubbing your stomach.” 

Dean glanced back down at his hand that continued to rest over his belly. “Huh,” he grunted softly. “I didn’t realize. Yeah, I’m ok. I just—“ 

“What?”

“It’s still hard to believe, you know?” Dean continued to rub his stomach, a pensive expression crossing his face. “How do I do this, Sammy? I’m not ready to be a dad!” 

Sam rose from his chair across the table from where Dean was sitting then moved to kneel beside his brother. His attention centered on Dean’s small baby bump, he asked softly, “Can I?” He reached his hand out, hovering close to Dean. 

“What? You wanna cop a feel?” Dean scoffed. “I’m not a chick, dude. I’m not letting you feel me up.” 

Sam sat back on his heels and gave Dean one of his classic puppy eyes. 

Snorting, Dean pulled his hands back. “Jesus, Sam! Go ahead.” 

Sam smiled up at Dean and asked, “You sure?” 

Dean shrugged. “There’s nothin’ to feel yet. The baby’s not moving yet or anything.” He frowned, “Shit. That’s gonna feel fuckin’ strange.” 

Sam reached out and let the fingertips of his right hand brush over Dean’s belly. No longer able to wear his snug jeans, Dean now had to wear lightweight sweat pants and one of Sam’s older, stretched-out t-shirts. “What does it feel like?” he asked, looking over at Dean and meeting his brother’s warm gaze. 

Shrugging once more, Dean huffed. “Like nothin’. Yet, anyway.” 

Just then, Garth rejoined them. “Doc Gil’s on board with meeting with you. He can be here sometime tomorrow.” 

“You didn’t tell him where the bunker is, did you?” Dean asked. He didn’t want anyone he didn’t know and trust to know where the bunker was, considering its importance. 

“Nah,” Garth shook his head. “He said he’d call when he got to Kansas and we could let him know where to meet.” 

Sam rose to his feet and looked down at their unusual compatriot. “Good call. Thanks, Garth.” 

Garth gave the brothers a shrug, and a rather sweet smile.  "Hey, anything I can do to help my two best buds and the cause, ya'll know that.  Although, I've got to admit, when you called and said that Dean had an 'issue,' Sam, this wasn't quite what I though you meant." 

Dean turned and gave Sam a bitchface.  "An 'issue'?  Really, Sam?  You called my baby an 'issue'?" his eyes grew wide as he realized what he'd just said, and his right hand drifted over his slight bulge again. 

Sam opened his mouth to try to calm his brother down (honestly, Dean having mood swings was something else), but he was saved by Garth, who reached over and placed his hand on top of Dean's.  

"I'm sure Sam didn't mean anything by that, Dean," he said, the younger hunter's voice soft and rather soothing. "No need to get yourself all upset about it.  That can't be good for you or the little one."  He sat back in the chair and studied Dean with a glance.  "If you don't mind my saying, you're looking a little tired.  Maybe a nap would do the both of you some good." 

Sam cringed inwardly, waiting for the explosion he was SURE would come.  Nobody other than their father would have ever been able to tell Dean he needed some rest, much less an actual nap, without the risk of getting their head torn off. 

His mouth agape, Sam watched as Dean shrugged and said, "Yeah. Maybe you're right." Without a pause, Dean turned and headed for his room. Sam gave a shocked look at Garth and asked, "How the hell did you do that?" 

Garth grinned. "What, he wasn't listening to you?" 

Sam shook his head. "He almost never listens to me." Looking back in the direction Dean went, Sam wanted to follow to make sure his brother actually was lying down. Not really all that anxious to get ripped a new asshole, he decided to just stay put. 

Garth chuckled and said, "Right now, Sam, he's so confused Dean wouldn't know if he should scratch his watch or wind his butt.  His whole world's been turned upside down and he needs someone to show him where to turn." 

Sam shrugged.  "Yeah, I guess you - um, 'scratch his watch?'" 

Garth blinked.  "What?  You've never see 'Steel Magnolias?'" 

Sam could only stare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dean lay in his bed, his hands beneath his head. His thoughts overactive and not letting him sleep; he couldn't help but wonder how the coming baby, as well as fatherhood, would affect his life as a hunter. This life was all he knew. Even though he'd had that year with Lisa and Ben, he was well aware he wasn't prepared for this.

Not a baby - especially not giving birth to _this_ baby!

And why?  All because he'd shot off his mouth and some goddess decided to pick _that_ moment in time to listen?  Although, truth be told, now that he'd gone through the absolute suck-fest that was morning sickness, Dean realized he now had a deeper respect for what women went through during pregnancy.

Once again, he reached down and ran the palm of his right hand over his stomach. His voice soft and low, he began to speak.

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing here, kid, but we'll manage. We don't have any choice, do we? You're gonna have to be patient with me, though. I'm taking things as they come, flying by the seat of my pants. This is totally new territory, y'know? Give your old man a break, wouldja?"

Dean wasn't sure if it was just his imagination or a bit of gas left over from breakfast, but he could swear he thought he felt just the tiniest flitter of something underneath his hand. "Is that you, kiddo?" When no further sensation came, he gave an internal shrug and said, "Yeah, probably just gas." Turning over, he hugged his pillow to his head and slipped into sleep.

 

When Sam and Garth had finally finished talking for the evening, it was decided that Garth should spend the night in one of the many spare rooms. Both hunters got ready for bed - but not before Sam checked on Dean.  It was easier for him to give his brother some attention when Dean wasn’t fussing about it, Sam found.

Garth stood in the doorway of Dean's room, smiling as he watched Sam pull the covers around his sleeping brother.  Sam gently ran his hand through Dean's hair, and looked down at his brother’sface with pure and total love.

"I know you don't think so right now, Dean," Sam whispered, "but this will all work out.  I promise."  Sam kissed his first finger, and placed it on the tiny bulge of Dean's stomach.  "Sleep well, baby," he whispered tenderly.

Sam spun around at the sniff behind him, and seeing Garth wipe away something from his eye, he found he couldn't help but grin as he got up and walked over to the door.  "You're a softy," he whispered.

"And you're an idjit, but you don't hear me yelling it from the rooftops," Garth retorted with a smirk.  He gave Sam a friendly sock on the arm then strode to the room Sam told him he could use.

 

The smell of coffee woke Dean and for a moment he smiled in anticipation of the cup he imagined waited for him, then he remembered coffee was off the menu, at least for him. Giving up his coffee was as hard on him as going through morning sickness had been.

Growling "Sonofabitch!" under his breath, he rose and gathered fresh clothing, then made his way towards the bathroom down the hall. He refused to look at his reflection in the mirror; he still wasn't used to the growing curve of his waistline.

Making short work of it, he bathed and finished his morning ablutions. When he finally walked into the kitchen, it was to find both Sam and Garth drinking the very coffee he was craving. He gave them both a fierce scowl. "That's playing dirty pool, y'know?”

Sam started in with the same, ‘Dean, it's only for your own good’ spiel, but before he could really get going Garth jumped in with, "Look at it this way, Dean.  It's one more thing you can tell the little Deanlette 'You don't know what I had to do for you!'"

Dean tried to glare at the other hunter, but the bright smile or Garth's face (not to mention Sam's snickering) made it impossible to stay upset - especially after Sam slipped a plate of sausage and scrambled egg omelet in front of him.  Dean settled on a grunt and dived into his breakfast.  "So," he said between bites, "this doctor - he's cool?"

Garth nodded, chowing down on a piece of toast slathered in grape jam.  "You bet!  Doc Gil's a real stand-up guy.  He'll be a big help, I'm sure of it."

"He'd better be," Dean grumbled around his eggs. "We don't let just anyone come here. We're trusting you, man. This is important."

Garth nodded his agreement. "Yeah, I know. You can trust him, Dean. You'll see."

Sam took that moment to inject a comment. "What can you tell us about the man, Garth? What do you know?"

Garth took a moment to swallow down some coffee, unaware of Dean watching him with envy, then said, "Not a lot, but what I do know makes me trust the guy. I know he became a hunter several years ago when he lost his wife to some badass supernatural critter, but other than that, I don't know. I think he and Bobby were friends at one point."

Just the mention of Bobby put a frown on Sam's face. It had been several months since they'd burned Bobby's flask, saying goodbye to their friend and defacto father, but it was still hard. Sam figured it always would be.

Garth caught the look of darkness in Sam's eyes, and he felt a stab of pity for the Winchesters.  As if they hadn't been through enough - he knew that losing Bobby had been very hard for both of them.  He caught Sam's eye, and gave him a slight nod and a look. 

Sam nodded back - Garth might be a little (okay, a lot) odd, but he was a good hunter and a loyal friend.  If he believed this Doc Gil would be helpful, then Sam did, too.  Now it was just going to be up to the two of them to convince Dean.

 _Yeah_ , Sam thought, _that'll be easy_.  Breakfast was finished up mostly in silence.

 

About three hours later, the raucous strains of Motley Crue's "Dr. Feelgood" blared from Garth's phone.  He picked it up and after a quick confab, turned to the Winchesters.  "Doc Gil's here.  He's at the diner where you and I met up, Sam."

Sam and Dean shared a look and before Sam could say anything, Dean stated, his voice firm, “I ain’t stayin’ behind. I’m not sick, just knocked up.”

Garth chuckled, “You’re a riot, Dean. You really are.”

Dean replied to the comment with a bitchface accompanied by a one-fingered salute. Without a word, he stomped toward the staircase leading to the exit, calling out over his shoulder, “You guys comin’ or not?”

Sam followed silently, his broad shoulders shaking with amusement.

 

The doors of the Impala creaked shut behind the men as they stepped out of the car in front of the diner. Before Dean had a chance to make a step forward, he felt Garth pass by him, the shorter man leading the way to the door. “What’s this guy look like anyway?”

Garth glanced back as he pulled the glass door open. “I don’t know. Like maybe he could be Liam Neeson’s brother?”

Sam shrugged at Dean as he took the door from Garth and let the other guys pass through before him. “Liam Neeson? Really? Isn’t he one of your idols, Dean?” He smirked when he caught Dean’s grumbled _Shut up, Sammy_.

Garth glanced around the room, and spying the doctor, waved at him. “C’mon guys. There he is.”

Sam considered as the three crossed the room toward a booth in the corner that Garth was right. Doc Gil did in fact resemble the actor, with maybe a darker shade of hair. As the man stood and waited for them, Sam decided Doc Gil was also taller and stockier than the actor.

“Garth. Good to see you,” Gil said as he reached out to pump Garth’s hand. “These the Winchesters?” he nodded in their direction.

Sam extended a hand. “I’m Sam. This is my brother, Dean.”

Gil looked from one to the other, his gaze fixing on Dean, who stared back at him. After a long moment, he nodded. “Garth says you got a situation you might need my assist with.” He sat, sliding over to let Garth join him.

Sam slid into the booth, making room for Dean, and waited to hear his brother’s response. He didn’t have long to wait.

“We trust Garth, but we don’t know you. What’s your story?”

The older man studied Dean for a moment before replying, “Is this an interview?”

“That’s as good an explanation as anything,” Dean acknowledged. “Talk.”

Sam whispered softly, “ _Dean_!”

Gil shook his head. “It’s ok, Sam. I don’t blame him. In our line of work, trust isn’t given immediately.” Shifting his gaze from Sam back to Dean, he finally added, “What has Garth here told you?”

“Not enough,” Dean responded. “So spill. How’d you get started?”

Before he had a chance to begin, the waitress, a pretty blonde wearing a name badge proclaiming herself as ‘Shayla’ stopped beside their table, notepad and pen in hand. “What can I get for you guys?” She looked down at Dean, giving him a toothy smile and a wink.

Dean grinned up at her. “Hey, darlin’! How about you bring me some cof—uh, make that coke, and a piece of that pie you got over there? Do you have cherry?” He gestured to the pie display sitting on the far end of the counter.

“Sure do, honey,” she said, giving him a flirty purse of her plump lips before turning her attention to Sam. “What about you, handsome?”

She took his order of iced tea, as well as another cup of coffee for Gil and lemonade for Garth before turning away, only to swing her head back to give Dean another wink.

He watched her go, his full lips pulling into a lascivious grin before he returned his attention to the matter at hand.

Gil's lips quirked into a smile as he watched Dean flirt with the waitress.  "I notice your brother's situation, whatever it is, doesn't stop him from being a world-class flirt," he said to Sam

Sam grinned - he could tell he was going to like this man.  He shook his head, chuckling "No, it's Dean's nature to hit on anything with a skirt and a pulse."

"Hey!" Dean groused, giving Sam's arm a light punch.  He gave the doctor another _I'm-not-quite-sure-I-trust-you_ look.  "So, what's up, Doc? What's your story?"

Gil sighed, the smile slipping from his lips.  "Well, to start, my name is Gil Maguire. I was a GP in Las Cruses, New Mexico, and I was living what you'd probably consider a very stable, rather dull life until seven years ago."

At that moment, Shayla returned with their orders, handed them out, and walked off, giving Dean another wink as she went. 

For a moment, the conversation stopped, and Gil looked down into his cup, as though the diner coffee offered some sort of window into the past.  Taking a brief sip, he started again.

"It was a July night.  Kristin, my wife, worked for a small law firm - she was late coming home.  I waited, called her cell, called her friends, was almost going out of my mind with worry.  Then the doorbell rang a little after midnight.

"It was the police.  They'd found her... what was left of her."  His hand squeezed tighter around the coffee mug.  Garth put a gentle hand on his shoulder; Gil turned and gave him a grateful look.  "They said she'd-she'd been attacked by some sort of animal.  Maybe a large dog, or even a coyote."  His eyes, a soft shade of blue, filled with pain.  "Her throat had been torn out."

Dean put down his fork, pie long forgotten, and he shared a look with Sam.

"And then?" Sam gently prompted.

Gil looked at the Winchesters, and smiled a rueful smile "And then I got a visit from some very odd gentlemen who told me what I knew in my heart, but my head refused to believe - that there were... _things_... out there in the dark.  That the monsters of myth and folklore were real - and that a vampire had killed my wife."

"Uh-huh... and the reason you didn't call the cops was?" Dean asked.

"Because I saw my wife's body, and no dog, no coyote, no matter how rabid, could've done... _that_ to her.  And because one of those men offered me a chance to help them hunt down the bastard who had killed Kristin."  He reached over and playfully ruffled Garth's hair.  "That young man showed me kindness when the whole world seemed to have been plunged into darkness.  Garth and the other hunters helped me track that... that abomination, and after a fight where I was nearly killed, they allowed me to help destroy it.

"After that I... I didn't know what to do with myself.  I even thought about ending it all.  But, with the help of a very good friend, I pulled myself back from the abyss.  The other hunters saved me from the vampire, but this," Gil placed his hand upon Garth's thin shoulder, "this extraordinary young man saved my life.  He gave me a purpose again."

Garth blushed, "Aw, Doc..."

Gil smiled, a fatherly look, and picked up his story again.  "So now I travel around.  I hunt when people need help, but mostly I try and offer my medical services when things get - how can I put this..."

"Weird?" Garth offered, taking a sip from his lemonade.

"I'm sorry," Sam offered to the older man. He knew out of anyone, he and Dean could relate to the man's loss. "We appreciate you coming here to help us." He turned and shared a look with Dean before continuing, "Can you stick around a while?"

"Sam--" Dean hedged, then quieted when Sam shook his head at him.

"Dean, we need his help, and it's not like there's going to be an end to it any time soon." To Gil, he explained, "We have a story to tell you, but not here. If you don't mind following us, come with Dean and me. We have a place for you to stay as long as you're able to help us out."

Gil studied the two young men, and sensing they could be trusted, he nodded. "Any friends of Garth's are friends of mine. Lead on."

Garth beamed as they all were leaving the diner.  "Didn't I tell you guys?  Doc Gil's the best!” he proclaimed, giving the older man a typical Garth hug.  Instead of looking angry or embarrassed, the man smiled, and once again ruffled Garth's hair, as if he was calming a hyperactive puppy.

 

If Gil was surprised by the Batcave, he certainly didn't show it, beyond a slightly raised eyebrow.

After Sam and Dean let them in, Garth followed behind, announcing, “This place has to be _the coolest_ place on Earth!”

Gil looked around and nodded. "Yes, it seems quite fortified and... is there a medical station of some sort?"

The Winchesters looked at each other, and Sam felt a slight blush on his cheeks.  "Um, we haven't found one yet.  We're still exploring the place." Sam gestured that they should sit and they all took seats at the large wooden table.

“Well, no matter.” Gil pulled a pair of glasses from his jacket pocket, and pulled out a notepad from the large black bag he'd brought in with him.  "So, Dean, what exactly is the problem?" he asked, his voice taking of the firm but friendly tone of a local doctor.

His face becoming quite flushed, Dean rubbed his hands over it before clearing his throat. "Well, um..."

Sam chuckled. "What my brother is so eloquently trying to say is that he pissed off a Greek goddess, and she, well, she whammied him."

" _Whammied_ him?" Gil asked, completely confused. "What do you mean by ' _whammied_ ' him?"

Sam turned to give Dean a look as if to say, _It's your story, dude. You tell him!_

Dean grinned bemusedly, then admitted, "She knocked me up."

"She--" Gil gaped at him. " _She what_?"

Garth chimed in helpfully, "That little tummy bump he's got going there's not caused by pie, Doc.  Dean's preggers."

" _Garth_!" Dean yelped, while Sam suddenly became _very_ interested in the patterns on the ceiling.  Anything to avoid looking at Dean - if his brother saw the smile that had flashed over his face, Sam knew Dean would kick his ass, pregnant or not.

Gil looked from Dean, to Sam, then back to Dean, his mouth agape. "I-- I don't know what to say."

Sam cleared his throat, trying his best not to bust out laughing. "Yeah, Doc, it's a real situation."

Gil shook his head. "Do I want to know how it was you pissed her off?" Before either Winchester had a chance to say anything, Gil held up a hand. "No, don't tell me." Rubbing his eyes, he sighed loudly. "Ok, so you're pregnant, Dean."

Dean nodded, his face still flushed in embarrassment.

"Well, first thing is to find where in this place I can set up a small clinic for you, if there isn't already something like that." He turned to Sam. "Why don't you show me around?"

Sam nodded, getting to his feet, and then turned to look down at Dean. "How do you feel, Dean? Need to rest?"

Dean glared up at him. "Don't baby me, Sam. I'm fine. I'll rest when I need to."

Always ready to help diffuse any situation, Garth interjected, "I’m a bit tired myself, Dean. Why don’t you remind me which room is mine while Sam shows Doc around?”

Dean tried, he really tried, but his hormones had once again decided to rear their ugly little heads.  His bottom lip poked out slightly, and his voice came out with the slightest of tremors. "I-I don't _need_ to have all of you talk to me like I'm _stupid_!  I already know I'm an idiot for getting myself in this mess..."  Voice choking off, Dean gazed at the floor, trying desperately to will away the tears pooling in his eyes.

Before Sam could even reach his brother, Gil was at his side.  The doctor knelt down so he was looking up into Dean's face.  "Dean," he said, his voice gentle and warm, "look at me, please."  Dean swallowed and wouldn't meet the man's gaze.  "None of us think you're stupid.  You're in a situation that would send most men...well, probably straight around the bend." He placed one hand over Dean's right hand, feeling the younger man tremble.  "But you'll get through this.  We’ll all help you get through it.  A baby isn't something to be ashamed of…it's a miracle."

Dean laughed, but it was a broken sound.  "Yeah... when a _woman_ has it.  Doc, I can't..."

"Yes, you can," Gil said firmly.  "And you will, but you do need to care of yourself.  So, my first act as your doctor is to tell you that Sam's right.  Some rest would do you good, and then I'll give you a check-up to make sure that things are progressing well.  Okay?"

Dean nodded, then sighing, pulled himself to his feet. “C’mon Garth. Sam, you can show Doc to his room when you guys are finished.”

The three men watched as Dean silently crossed the room away from them, then after a moment, Garth followed.

Sam let his gaze follow his brother until Dean was out of sight. “This hasn’t been easy for him. The morning sickness alone—“

“Pretty bad, huh?” Doc asked.

Sam nodded, giving Gil one of his puppy eyes looks. “To say the least. I hate watching him go through it and knowing I can’t help.”

“You two are close?” Gil asked as he followed Sam from the room.

As Sam took Gil through the warren of rooms throughout the bunker, searching out a good place to set up the doctor’s medical area, he told the man a bit about the history he and Dean shared. Finally locating what they guessed had been the original clinic for the Men of Letters who’d resided in the compound, Sam led Gil back to the hallway where his and Dean’s rooms were, along with a few other empty ones.

“Dean put Garth in that one,” Sam said as he pointed to the room next to his own, which was across the hall from Dean. “Why don’t you take that one? It’s next to Dean’s. That way you’ll be close if he needs you.”

Gil pressed a warm hand to Sam’s shoulder. “How are _you_ , Sam? Dean’s not the only one affected by this.”

Sam shrugged. “I’m not the one carrying a baby. I’m good.”

“Are you? Really?”

Sam took the few steps needed to stand in front of Dean’s door, which was barely cracked open. He pushed it open a little more then looked in on his brother. Dean was lying on his side, facing the door, and was sound asleep, a hand resting over the slight mound of his belly.

“I want to help him, to make things easier for him, but he’s pretty stubborn, and he won’t let me do as much as I’d like.”

“If you were in his shoes right now, Sam, would you let him help you? You seem to be pretty stubborn yourself,” Gil noted.

Sam smiled softly, and met the older man’s gaze. “Touché, but he’s my brother, Doc. I _need_ to help him.”

Gil smiled back. “Well, then, let’s see if I can give you a hand with that. That’s what I’m here for, right?” Patting Sam on the back, he suggested, “Dean’s not the only one who could use some down time. Go on. I’ll settle in and we’ll talk more later, huh?”

Sam nodded. “Thanks, man. We both appreciate you coming here. We owe you. _I_ owe you.”

Gil shook his head. “No, you don’t. It’s all good.”

Sam smiled again, and after pulling Dean’s door shut once more, he turned and crossed the hall to his room. “Later, Doc.”

Gil waited until the young man closed his door behind him, then stepped toward what was now his room and went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grumpy Dean is grumpy, and another friend visits...

**Chapter Four**

It was a few months later, and considering that one of them was dealing with impending childbirth, one could actually say the Winchesters were living a very calm life. Actual hunting had slowed down to a trickle for the brothers, but that didn't mean Sam couldn't help other hunters by doing research for them.

In fact, that was just what he was doing one Monday morning, sitting at the main table in the Batcave, with research spread out in front of him.  He looked up at the shuffling noise and grinned at his still-sleepy brother as Dean almost waddled into the room.

"'Morning, Dean," he greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

Dean yawned and stretched, wincing a little as his hand rubbed his back.  He was dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt - his jeans were a lost cause and he'd already threatened Sam with bodily harm when his brother had dared to suggest a pair of maternity jeans.  Over the entire ensemble, he'd tossed his old man robe, a piece of clothing Sam had given up on getting him to abandon.

Sam got up and took Dean's arm, leading him to a chair, and jogged off to get his brother some breakfast.  A few months ago, Dean might've taken some _serious_ objection to being so pampered.  Not anymore - if Sam wanted to coddle him and the baby, dammit he was going to let him do it.

Dean wasn't the only one who'd discovered the appreciation of and ability to nest. Just as Dean had discovered his cooking ability, and enjoyment of same, Sam learned he got enjoyment out of setting up the baby's nursery. He'd long since promised Dean that this child would have the best they could afford, and Sam already loved the baby with every fiber of his being. He coddled Dean as much as his brother would let him - some days were better than others were - and if Dean was finally accepting of what was to come, then so was Sam.

Sam walked back into the room, a loaded tray in his hands and a gentle smile on his face. As he set it on the table in front of Dean, he asked, "How are you feeling this morning? How's the baby?"

Dean rubbed his hand over his growing stomach, and the smile on his face was nothing less than glowing.  "LW's doing great.  I think that its’ used to me just like I'm used to it." ‘LW’ was Dean's nickname for the baby - short for ‘Little Winchester.’

Although he knew he'd get punched if he said it out loud, Sam thought that was adorable.  He watched as Dean ate his toast and cereal with gusto, pleased that the morning sickness was well and truly gone.  As his brother took a healthy swallow of orange juice, Sam had to chuckle.

"What?" Dean asked, putting the glass down.

"Dude, do you realize it's been months since you've had coffee, and you rarely complain about it anymore?" Sam teased gently.  Okay, he was going to take care of his brother, but that didn't mean he couldn't razz him a bit.

Dean cocked his head to one side quizzically, and noted, "Huh. That's weird." He picked up his glass and took another sip of the juice, then added, "You know...I'm not missing it, either."

Sam sent a shocked look over at Dean. "Really?" He paused, then asked, "Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?"

Dean snorted. "Go ahead and laugh, bitch. I don't see you drinking coffee either."

Sam grinned. He'd made the decision to give it up as long as Dean had to, and like his brother, found he wasn't missing it much either. "Juice is healthier."

"Whatever," Dean huffed.

Just then, Sam's cell phone rang. Picking it up, Sam answered it. "Hey, Jody! What's up?"

At the mention of the name, Dean mouthed "Sherriff Mills?" and he grinned when Sam nodded back to him.  It had been a little bit since they'd heard from the law officer.  In fact, she was still unaware of Dean's pregnancy.

Sam nodded as he listened to Jody's voice.  "Really?  That's great.  How many boxes?  No, we're not staying in the cabin anymore.  Things’ve changed.  No, no we're both fine; we've just found somewhere to stay and - you know, why don't I just tell you how to get here?  I think you should see what I mean."  Dean's mouth dropped open as Sam gave her directions and wished her well.

After he hung up, Dean took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.  Doc Gil had warned him about getting too stressed out.  "Sam -" he started to say.

Sam interrupted him.  "Dean, I know we're doing okay, but we need all the help we can get.  Jody'll be a good source of information and... and I miss her.  Besides, she found a couple more boxes of Bobby's things and they could be useful here."

Dean sighed.  Sam was right on all counts, and he'd missed the feisty Sherriff as well.  "Yeah, it'll be good to see--" Suddenly, Dean stopped talking, his mouth hanging open. 

In half a heartbeat, Sam was at his side. "Dean?  What's wrong?  A-are you?" 

Dean grasped Sam's wrist, and placed his hand over the baby bump. The huge smile on Dean's face told Sam there was nothing to worry about. The baby had been making itself known to Dean for a couple months now. The little sensations Dean had originally thought were mere gas had since proved to be definite movements of the baby.

For a moment, all was still.  Then Sam whispered, "Baby?  Hey, little one, please don't get shy now.  It's your Uncle--"

Dean's hand covered Sam's.  "No.  You're its’ father, too.  Eilithyia used part of you to make it."  Dean chuckled, a soft gentle sound.  "We'll just call you Papa Sam."

At those simple words, there was a flutter of movement so strong both Winchesters could feel it - and it went straight to their hearts.  It was as if the baby was wriggling in happiness.

 

Later that night, Sam opened the metal door to find Jody standing on the other side, a grin crossing her face, and a large box in her hands.

“Hey, Jody! Let me get that,” Sam offered as he relieved her of the weight, then to her obvious surprise, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Welcome to our home.”

When he stepped aside, Jody crossed through the entry, took the few steps to the railing, and looked down. “Sam—what _is_ this place?”

Sam remembered the reactions he and Dean had had when they first walked in and saw what Dean lovingly called the Batcave. “It’s a long story, and we’ll fill you in, but Dean’s waiting below. We have something to… show you.”

Giving Sam a quizzical glance over her shoulder, she followed his nodding gesture toward the stairs and proceeded to descend them.

Once they’d reached the bottom, Sam gently took her elbow and led her through the first room and down the two steps into the ‘war room’ where Dean awaited, sitting at the map table.

“Hey, Jody! Welcome to the Batcave!” Dean grinned as he struggled to his feet. It wasn’t more than a few seconds before he caught the combined looks of amazement and shock cross their friend’s face. He cupped the mound of his stomach, not trying to hide his condition.

“Dean?” Jody asked as she crept forward, a hand reaching out toward him. “What--?”

Stepping forward, Dean took her hand and placed it on his belly, covering it with his own. “Surprise?”

Sam moved past Jody and stopped beside Dean, resting a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

Jody gaped up at them. “How—how did this happen?”

Sam spoke before Dean could. “That’s another story we’ll fill you in on. Yeah, I know. We have a lot to catch up on, but why don’t you two sit down and get comfortable while I get the other box in?”

Jody nodded distractedly, her eyes still centered on Dean’s baby bump. “It’s on the back seat.”

Sam smiled softly. “Dean, d’you wanna show Jody to her room?” Then to Jody, he added, “We have several. This is a big place.”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “Follow me,” he said as he took Jody’s hand and led her from the room.

 

“…so, you angered a goddess who proceeded to impregnate you.” Jody shook her head in amazement. “Only you, Dean.”

Dean shrugged as he shifted in his chair. His back was aching and he was finding it hard to get comfortable. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Sam’s already made it clear how idiotic I was. How was I to know what my comment would lead to?”

Sam had been silently watching Dean as his brother and Jody were talking, and he could tell how uncomfortable Dean was. He stood and crossed to stand beside Dean’s chair. “Bedtime, dude.”

Dean glared up at him. “Believe it or not, Sam, but I’m an adult who knows when he’s tired, and I can put myself to bed. Back off.”

Jody grinned up at Sam. “Grumpy, is he?”

“You have _no_ idea,” Sam agreed.

“ _Hello. I’m right here_ ,” Dean grouched, his stubbornness kicking in. He was tired and crabby and his memory foam mattress (as well as an _awesome_ body pillow he snuggled with) was calling his name, but he wasn’t about to give in. It was the principle of the matter, _damn it_!

Jody leaned forward, and lowering her voice soothingly, said, “Honey, I’ve been right where you’re at. Bloated, tired, crabby, and wanting nothing more than to have that baby and get it over with. Trust me, I know exactly what you’re going through. But… don’t let your stubbornness hurt you or the baby. You both need rest, and you know it.” She stood and reached out her hand. “C’mon. I’m tired too. Let’s find our beds.”

Dean wanted to resist, but the bottom had fallen out of him and he was exhausted. Not letting either of them assist him, he struggled to his feet and swayed a moment before finding his balance. Grumbling under his breath, he crossed the room and up the stairs, leaving Sam and Jody to follow him.

By the time she’d finished her use of the bathroom, Jody found Sam standing outside Dean’s room, looking in. She joined him. “How is he?” she asked softly.

“Conked out,” Sam replied, then turned his head to look down at her. “I’m sorry he’s so short-tempered.”

Jody chuckled. “It’s all part of pregnancy, Sam. You should have seen me when I was carrying my son.” Her dark eyes shadowed as she remembered losing him. “It’s one of the many joys of imminent parenthood.”

“Huh,” Sam shrugged. “I can’t wait,” he added dryly.

Jody grinned and rubbed his back in commiseration. “Dean can’t be the only tired one. Get your rest now while you can, honey. You won’t get much once the baby arrives.” Giving a gentle push against his back, Jody urged Sam to his own room. “Sleep in. I’ve got things covered.”

Sam was going to argue but didn’t get the chance beyond saying, “But you’re our guest—“

Jody shook her head and reached up to cup his cheek. “We’re family, hon. Even though I’m not old enough to be your mama, I’m feeling like this baby is my grandchild. Don’t spoil it for me!”

Sam smiled and reached out to hug her. “In that case – _Grandma_ – I’ll see you in the morning.”

Jody stood and watched Sam enter his own bedroom, closing the door behind him, before slipping silently into Dean’s room. She crossed through to stand beside his bed and giving into the urge, reached down and pushed a strand of hair off his forehead. “ _Grandma_ ,” she mused. “I love the sound of that.” Then, after running a soft hand over Dean’s head, she turned and left the room for her own.

 

“You don’t need to baby him, Sam. He’s pregnant, not incapacitated. Let him do whatever he feels he can, and if he pushes it, _then_ you can offer help,” Jody suggested as she and Sam stood in the kitchen doorway, watching Dean as he prepared breakfast for the three of them. She’d stopped Sam from butting in, taking over the cooking from Dean and, Sam was sure, from receiving a major bitch-out from him.

“I know. I do, but I wanna help him, you know?” Sam whispered. When he’d stepped to the doorway, he’d found Dean standing over the stove, whistling his favorite Metallica song. Even though it was obvious Dean was having a good morning, it was old habit for Sam to offer his help. He was all set to do just that when Jody stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“I know, honey, but watch him. Does he _look_ like he needs help?”

Just then, Dean turned and saw them standing there. His face brightened with a smile. “Hey, guys. Breakfast’s almost ready. Get it while the gettin’s good!” Turning back, he scooped up hash browns onto a serving platter and resumed his whistling.

Jody moved into the room and stopped behind him and to his left. Rubbing his upper shoulder, she said, her voice soft and warm, “You’re cheery this morning. You must have slept well.”

Dean turned to face her, and nodded. “I did. LW let me get some rest.”

“LW?”

Dean chuckled. “Stands for ‘Little Winchester.’ We haven’t decided on names yet.”

Jody took the platter out of his hands and carried it to the table, where Sam was filling glasses with orange juice. “Do you know what you’re having yet?”

Sam looked up at his brother and held his gaze for a long moment. “I do. Dean didn’t want to know yet.”

Jody shot a surprised look at the elder brother. “Why not?”

Shrugging, Dean replied, “Maybe I want to be surprised. Sammy’s all excited about being able to plan things, but I’ll be happy with whatever we get. It’s all good, y’know?”

Sam took over answering the question. “I wanted to know so we can set up the nursery based on gender, and start buying baby clothes, but since Dean doesn’t want to know what he’s having, we’re going with gender neutral.”

“Meaning green and yellow rather than blue or pink, huh?” Jody grinned. “That’s cool.”

Dean turned and waved the spatula right at Sam. “ _No pink_ , Sammy. Even if it’s a girl. No self-respecting Winchester wears pink, got it?”

Sam chuckled. “Got it, Dean.” He met Jody’s gaze and winked at her.

 

Dean perched on the exam table and watched as Doc moved around the room, getting the portable sonogram machine in place. As he watched, he rubbed his belly - the baby had become quite active lately. At well over six months pregnant by this point, Dean was getting used to his kid's activity. It brought a smile to his face, except for the times when the munchkin kicked him in the kidneys.

"You ready, Dean?" Doc asked. "Just checking, but have you changed your mind about learning the sex of the baby?"

Dean considered for a long moment then shrugged. "Nah. I'll wait."

"Okay, then," Doc agreed. "Lay back and let's see what we can see."

Dean got himself comfortable (well, as comfortable as he could) and sucked in his breath as Doc placed the cold gel on his stomach.  Doc gave him a wry smile, "Sorry about that," he said, but Dean only nodded and gave a thumbs-up.

As the doctor pressed the wand against his stomach, Dean tried not to groan.  This part was never easy, and he always felt like he had to pee.  For a moment, the small screen on the sonogram was black, but then it filled with a baby-shaped form, nestled snugly in Dean's stomach.

Despite himself, Dean felt tears sting his eyes, and suddenly he felt a hand upon his shoulder.  He looked up at his brother and grinned - Sam's tears were shining in his blue-green eyes, and both Winchesters wore twin smiles.

Doc moved the wand slowly and nodded, making a few notes in his notebook.  "Everything is looking wonderful.  Your baby's developing just fine."

Sam gazed at the screen, his eyes glued to the moving images of the baby as it moved around inside Dean. "Is that thumb sucking I see?" he asked as he pointed at the monitor.

Doc grinned. "It is, and see this?" he pointed at a spot just a little lower, "is the heart. Looks perfect, guys. Absolutely perfect."

Dean blamed it on the hormones when another tear slipped its way down his cheek. "See that, Sammy?"

"I see it, Dean." Sam gripped his brother’s shoulder just a little tighter.

Dean looked up at his brother, and his smile was nothing less than radiant.  The pain, the vomiting, the mood swings, all the craziness involved - it was all worth it just to see that little form… that tiny precious life growing inside of him.  Okay, so it was there because he'd opened his big mouth once too often and been overheard by a goddess, but at that moment -- at that moment an idea that had been floating around in the back on Dean's brain finally pushed its way out of his mouth.  "Um, Doc?  When the baby's due - how exactly are you going to... er... get ‘em out?  I mean, it's not like I've got lady parts down there."

Doc pulled the transducer from Dean's stomach then handed him a handful of paper towel to wipe his belly. "Good question, son. I think it's a pretty done deal that it's gotta be by C-section, but your body doesn't know that. We can schedule delivery but if this little one decides to come early, you'll feel labor pains just like women do. We'll just be ready at a moment's notice."

Sam's eyes darkened with concern. "Like Dean said, there's no normal birth canal. What good would it do for contractions to hit?"

Doc sighed. "That's why we have to be prepared. If labor starts, it’s imperative we get Dean into surgery immediately," Doc, along with Sam, gently helped Dean to sit up. He continued, "And from what you two have told me about Eilithyia, she'd want to make sure that Dean got to experience every bit of what a woman goes through during birth, labor pains included."  Doc patted Dean's shoulder gently.  "But we'll make it as easy for you as we can, I promise."

Dean had gotten used to the idea of having this baby, but the whole idea of going into labor shook him. He looked over at Sam and muttered, "Sammy, next time I look like I'm going to spew idiotic comments, you have my permission to slug me."

Sam grinned. "I'll hold you to that."

 

A few days later, Dean was relaxing in bed with a book when Sam knocked on his door.

"Got a moment, Dean?"

Dean waved him in. "What's up?"

Sam crossed the small room and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He had a bag in his hands, and held it out to Dean. "I, um, got this for you. Or, for the baby, rather."

Dean sent Sam a curious look. "What is it?"

Sam grinned. "Open it."

Dean snickered as he reached inside and pulled out two tiny shirts. Both were black. He held one up and hooted with glee when he recognized the emblem on the front. "Metallica! Dude, this is awesome!"

Sam laughed. "I found it online. Check out the other one."

Dean set the first shirt aside and held the second one up. "AC/DC? Sweet!"

Sam smirked, commenting, "Knowing you as well as I do, I figured you'd want the baby to sport your favorite rock bands. I just got a head start on it."

Dean grinned. "Sam, seriously, this is awesome. Thanks."

Sam patted Dean's knee before rising to his feet. "Not a problem, bro. I just wanted to give them to you. There 'may' be a few others coming later," he hinted.

Dean laughed. "This'll be the rockin’est baby ever!"

He took the Metallica tee and laid it over his baby bump.  "What do you think, LW?  You like?"  There was a silence... and then a movement of the bump made Dean gasp "Ooof!  Well, I’ll take that as a 'yes!’"

 

The door to the Batcave ended up a revolving one as Dean’s pregnancy advanced. Guests came and went. Garth visited a time or two, gifts for the baby in hand each time. Jody came and went, and like she’d explained to Sam, took her role as the baby’s Grandma seriously. Doc Gil left for a few weeks, promising to return well before the baby’s scheduled birthdate. Sam kept all the guest rooms cleaned and ready for their inhabitants whenever they chose to return.

As time passed, Dean grew larger and more ungainly. The ease of movement and grace he’d been used to all his life faded away as the baby made him huge and uncomfortable. His back gave him fits, and it pissed him off that he’d finally had to ask Sam to massage his back whenever it hurt him.

Sam, surprisingly, was the model of patience with his brother. No matter how cranky Dean was or the pissiness of the comments Dean spewed, Sam was there to do whatever he could to ease his brother’s discomfort.

Dean realized it, and on one of his better days, he apologized. “Sammy, I know I’ve been hard to deal with. I’m sorry. When this is all over, I’ll make it up to you,” he promised.

Sam shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. What you’re going through – I don’t know that I could have. This whole thing amazes me.” He smiled softly, making the dimples in his cheeks appear. “Just another few weeks, man. You’re gonna be a dad!”

Dean studied the joy and contentment on his brother’s face. “It’s not just me, Sammy. I’m depending on you to be this baby’s other daddy. I don’t wanna do it by myself.”

“You won’t have to, Dean. Ever.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's delivery day approaches...

**Chapter Five**

By the time Dean entered his final month of pregnancy, he was in cranky mode much of the time. He couldn’t get comfortable, he found it hard to sleep, the baby kicked a lot and made him sore, and he was beyond ready for it to all be over. Interestingly enough, he also found himself wanting to nest. He had urges to do housecleaning, and when Sam insisted doing it all himself, that pissed Dean off even more.

He refused to bitch and moan to anyone besides Sam, though. Sam had always been an easy target, one Dean was well used to, so when he needed to blow off steam, Sam felt the brunt of it. In his calmer moments, Dean regretted it, but it didn’t prevent him from using Sam as a target for his irritations.

Sam, on the other hand, worked hard not to let Dean’s ire get to him. He knew Dean hurt most of the time, and all he wanted was to take care of his brother, but he was human too, and it wasn’t always easy. So many times, he'd had to bite his tongue and let his frustrations roll off him, or when he could, just turn and walk away until both he and Dean had cooled their tempers.

It helped when Doc Gil arrived. Having company not only made Dean watch his temper a bit more, but it also gave Sam someone to give him a breather occasionally. Sam felt like he was freer to get out of the Batcave for a little while, to go for a run, or anything else he wanted to do away from Dean. He didn’t want Dean left alone at this point, even though that was another bone of contention between them.

 

Doc had been there almost a week and had spent a good part of the morning getting his medical suite prepared for the upcoming C-section. Satisfied that everything was as ready as he could make it in this non-hospital setting, he headed for his room. Just as he entered the hallway, he saw Sam there, speaking to an unfamiliar woman. He stopped and waited as Sam turned toward him.

“Hey, Doc. I want you to meet someone.” Sam pulled her closer and smiled down at her. “Doc, this is Jody Mills, a close friend of Dean’s and mine. Jody, this is Dr. Gil Maguire, another friend. He’s agreed to be Dean’s surgeon.”

Gil extended a hand to Jody and smiled at her. “The pleasure’s all mine.” He let his gaze travel over her, though not in a rude way, and he definitely liked what he saw. The return gaze he received from her let him know she was just as intrigued.

Sam continued, “Jody just arrived. She’ll be staying with us a while, so I was showing her to her room.” Turning to face her again, he added, “Unless you want to visit with Dean first. Maybe you can cheer him up. He’s not having the best of days.”

Jody’s dark eyes filled with concern. “Is he ok?” She looked over at Dean’s bedroom door, and noted it was standing open just a few inches.

Sam shrugged. “Yeah, but he’s really uncomfortable, and being moody. To be honest, maybe I’ve been hovering over him too much, and I’m not his favorite person right now. Since you’re here…”

Jody smiled softly, going into Mom mode. “I’ll peek in on him.” Turning to Gil, she added, “It’s nice to meet you, Doctor. Maybe we can get better acquainted later once I’ve spoken to Dean.”

“Call me Gil, and I’ll look forward to it,” Doc replied. He moved to stand next to Sam and both men watched as Jody slipped inside Dean’s room and closed the door behind her.

wWw

“So, I hear you’re being Grumpy Pants today,” Jody said with a grin as she closed the door behind her. Dean was reclining against pillows on his bed, and was steadily rubbing his extended belly, with a grimace crossing his face. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Jody gave him a commiserating look. “Do you want to tell me all about it?” She put her hand over his and patted it lightly.

Dean shrugged. “Same as usual. My back hurts, I have indigestion like a sonofabitch, the baby’s making me sore, and I’m tired of having to get up and pee every hour on the hour. Oh, and the leg cramps have been a _real_ joy. I’m just peachy. How are you?”

Jody reached out and cupped his face consolingly. “Oh, honey, I know exactly what you’re going through. I wish I could tell you it gets better, but that won’t be happening for a little while longer. What can I do to help?”

“Nothin’,” Dean grumbled. “Sam’s already done what he could. I’m just tired and ready for this to be over.”

“He told me he’s not your favorite person today.”

Dean sent a bitchface towards the closed door. “He’s fuckin’ hovering over me too much.”

Jody shook her head at him. “He wants to help you, Dean.”

“I know. I just don’t need him pestering me constantly. I know he wants to help, but nothing he does can make this any easier.” Just then, Dean grunted and muttered, “Damn! That hurts!”

“Baby kicking again?”

“ _Still_ kicking. If there’s anywhere inside me that’s not sore, I haven’t found it.”

“An active baby is a healthy baby, sweetie,” Jody reminded him, then reaching out, asked, “Do you mind?”

Dean shook his head and took her hand, placing it on the firm roundness of his upper belly. “Feel it?”

Jody gave him a bright smile when she felt the firm impression of a tiny foot against her palm. “Before my son Owen was born, he kicked the living shit out of me, or so it felt. I promise you, Dean, once this baby arrives, you’ll forget how much discomfort you went through. It’s all worth it.”

Dean sighed. “I figured as much. I love this kid – don’t get me wrong – but I’m counting the days until it’s over and I can hold him – or her – in my arms.”

Jody leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Soon, Dean. Soon. In the meantime, be a little more patient with Sam, ok? He’s trying.”

“I know.” Dean truly did know. “Where is he?”

“Last I saw him, he was with your doctor. Nice man,” she admitted.

Dean nodded. “Good. I wanted you and Doc to meet.” With a sigh, he added, “I think I’m going to try to nap, if the kid will let me.”

“Good idea.” Then, with a thought, Jody asked, “Have you tried playing music – something soothing – to get the baby to calm down?”

Dean shook his head. “No. Why? Does it work?”

“It did me. Owen liked soft music - piano or guitar. Nothing loud or with a strong beat. I know you love your rock, but I’m not sure kiddo here needs it.”

Dean turned his head, glancing at the radio on his end table that sat next to the photo of him, baby Sammy and their parents. “I’ll give it a try. Thanks, Jody.”

“Anytime, hon. Get some rest and I’ll see you later.” Rising to her feet, Jody cupped the curve of his jaw, and let her thumb caress it a couple times before she pulled away.

As she pulled the door closed behind her, she heard the soft strains of Rachmaninoff’s [‘Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini’](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKZbvluHcNo) begin to play softly.

wWw

Sam walked into the library with a smile on his face. “More reading material for you.” He handed a thick book to Dean, who was reclining on a large overstuffed leather sofa, with his back against cushy pillows at one end.

Dean took it and gave the glossy cover a glance. “’Your Baby’s First Year’, huh? Getting ahead of yourself, Sammy?” He looked up at Sam with a cocked eyebrow.

Sam sat on the sofa at Dean’s feet. “Not so much, Dean. You’re due in just a couple weeks or so. I should have gotten the book before now.”

Dean turned the book over and read the blurb on the back cover then shrugged. “Awesome. It’ll give me something to do.” He tossed the book onto his thighs and sighed. “I’m fucking bored.”

Sam patted his brother’s leg sympathetically. “I know. I do. You can bake just so many pies, Dean,” he grinned teasingly.

Dean gave him a facial shrug. “I love my pie, but yeah…”

“So,” Sam continued, “that’s why I got this for you,” he gestured at the book. “I want to read it when you’re finished.” Sam stood and turned to leave the room, then turned back to ask, “Can I get you anything?”

“A beer would be awesome.”

“Dean…” Sam admonished.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. All the pleasures in my life taken away for the kid: booze, coffee, sex. Oh, God…sex,” he sighed. “I miss sex. I can’t even see my dick let alone get friendly with it.”

Sam chuckled. “This too shall pass, dude. I promise you, as soon as you’ve healed from surgery, I’ll babysit and send you off to have some fun.”

Dean gave his brother a patented _I'm just that awesome_ smirk.  "You, babysitting.  That should be fun."

Sam looked a little miffed, even though he recognized the teasing tone in Dean's voice.  "Hey, I'll be a _great_ babysitter!"

"Uh, dude, I seem to remember you being completely lost about what to do when Bobby-John cried."

That brought on a bitchface. Since at that time he was soulless, he didn't think that should count, but Sam decided not to press the issue.  Instead, he reached out and gently rubbed Dean's stomach.  "Don't listen to your silly daddy, baby," he cooed. "Your Papa Sam can't wait to see you and spoil you rotten."

 

Dean slapped Sam's hand away. "Get off me, Sam. LW and I are gonna read." He waved a hand at Sam dismissively, shooing his brother from the room.

Sam grinned and walked out. When he peeked into the room an hour later, he found Dean conked out, his hands resting over his belly, the curve of a smile crossing his face.

He just stood there for a moment, watching his brother sleep, and a feeling of protective love surged through him.  He walked over and knelt down on the carpet so that he was eye level with Dean's baby bulge.

Sam reached out and laid a hand on his brother's stomach, and the flutter of movement caused a full-on dimpled smile to appear of his face.  He stole a look up at Dean, and was satisfied that he was deeply visiting slumberland.

Time for a little chat, Sam decided, with a soft laugh.

"Baby?" he whispered.  "Can you hear me in there?"  Another soft motion, almost a tickle, brushed at Sam's hand.  "I just wanted to tell you some things before you come out into the world.  Things about your Daddy. Your Daddy Dean is... well he's one of the best people I've ever known in my whole life.  He's brave, and compassionate, and don't let him tell you otherwise, but he's really, really smart, too.  He raised me, took care of me, and was... he was wonderful at being a dad.  And, he loves you so very much, Baby, I know he's going to be the very best daddy in the world to you."

Then, in a near whisper, he continued, "And I want to promise you that I'm going to do the very best I know how to help him raise you." He couldn't hold back a chuckle. "I'll admit I don't know what I'm doing, but we'll be fine, ok? You, your dad and me."

With his gaze centered on Dean's stomach, he didn't notice his brother's eyes slipping open, barely a peek, as he watched Sam talk to LW.

"So," Sam continued, "what else about your Daddy?  Hmm, let's see - he loves his mullet rock, but you've probably figured that out by now.  He adores the Impala - you'll see her when you're born, and you'll probably love her, too."  Sam grinned at a memory. "I remember Dad telling me once when Dean was a baby and he was fussy, he used to take him for rides in the Impala and he'd calm right down and go to sleep.  I'll bet you'll be just like your dad that way.  Also, he loves pie - which I'm sure you've also guessed since you two eat the same things.  Your Daddy's a pretty great cook, huh?"  Sam rubbed Dean's belly gently.  "Your Daddy's great at lots of things - he just doesn't believe it sometimes."

Still pretending to sleep, Dean continued to listen to what his brother was saying. He wasn't sure he believed everything Sam was telling the baby, but he listened anyway.

Sam sighed softly. "I really wish you could have known your grandparents, or Bobby. Your dad has told me about our mom. I never knew her. You'll have to ask your dad to tell you about her, but I can help him tell you about our dad, John. And Bobby, who was like another dad to us. We Winchesters have our issues, but we're good stock, and you're a part of that. I swear to you – your Daddy and I will keep you safe.  No matter what - we've both been through enough crazy shi- erm, stuff --" Sam chuckled self-consciously, "Gonna have to start watching our language around you, huh?  But I promise - you'll never have even one day where you won't know Daddy and I love you."  Sam gave another gentle rub, even as his voice caught a little.  "Sweet little baby."

Dean couldn't hold back anymore. He opened his eyes and moved a hand to cover Sam's. "Sammy…“

Sam sent a bemused look over at his brother. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it. You really believe all that? About me, at least?"

"Every word, Dean. Every single word, and I'm going to make sure this one hears it, and believes it, too." He slipped his hand out from under Dean's, only to place it on top, holding his brother's hand over the baby mound. "She - or he - will know the kind of man you are."

Uneasy with the complement, Dean struggled to sit up. When Sam moved to help him, Dean wanted to push him away, but he knew he couldn't manage on his own, so he grudgingly accepted his brother's assistance. Once he was sitting on the edge of the sofa, he grunted. "I'm hungry."

Sam nodded. "Gotcha. The moment's over. Let's move into the kitchen, ok?"

Happy to have the chick flick moment over with, Dean struggled to his feet and waddled from the room, with Sam close on his heels.

wWw

It started as such a typical morning - well, as typical as things were going to be if you have a pregnant man waddling around a Batcave.  Sam was up, making breakfast, and planning the day when Dean shuffled into the kitchen, looking a little worse for wear.

Sam turned to give him a greeting, and frowned at the bags under his brother's eyes.  "Dude, are you okay?  Didn't you sleep well?"

Dean took a seat at the table they moved into the kitchen for convenience’s sake, and shook his head.  "Nah - LW was pretty restless last night."

Sam took a seat beside Dean, and asked, his brow furrowing in concern, "Are you ok? Are you in any pain?"

"Do you mean am I in labor? How the hell would I know, Sam? I've never exactly been pregnant before, have I?"

"Dean--"

Dean sighed loudly. "Do I hurt? Yeah, some, but I've been hurting for a couple weeks now. I figured it wasn't anything new."

Sam's frown deepened. "You're close to your due date, Dean. Have you told Doc yet?" He rose to his feet, and added, his tone sure. "I think we ought to call Doc and make sure he's ready."

Dean sighed, partially from annoyance, partially from discomfort.  "Sam, it's not that... that..."  His hands suddenly gripping the sides of the table until his knuckles turned white, Dean suddenly let out with a cry of pain that pierced Sam's heart faster than a bullet.

"DEAN!" Sam called out as he reached out for Dean's arms. "What is it?"

Dean grunted, clearly in more pain than he was accustomed to. "Ok, that fucking hurts. Sam...get Doc."

There was no question in Sam's mind that this was something new. "Hang on, I'll page him." They'd discovered that the bunker had had a form on inter-communication system back in the day, and once they'd decided to move in, Sam had seen to it that it was upgraded. Going to the nearest panel just beside the kitchen doorway, Sam pushed the comm button and spoke into it urgently, "Doc! It's Dean! Come to the kitchen, now!"

There was a quick crackle of static, and Doc's voice came over the system, "On my way."  A few moments later (which to Dean felt like _years_ ) Doc was at his side, taking his pulse and checking his other vital signs.  "What happened?" he asked Sam.

Sam, who was trying his level best not to panic, said, "He-he was saying he had a hard night sleeping, that the baby was restless, and then he doubled over in pain... Doc, is the baby coming now?” 

At that question, Dean suddenly yelled out with another cry of agony, and he would've slipped out of the chair if it weren’t for Doc's quick reflexes.  With a strength that Sam wouldn't have guessed the older man owned, he swept Dean up into his arms.  Without a backwards glance, he barked to Sam, "Follow me!" and quickly left the kitchen, carrying Dean to the medical office they'd made up.

Doc had no sooner put Dean down on the exam table than Dean curled up with another sharp cramp of pain. He gasped out, "FUCK!"

Sam hovered near as he watched Doc examine his brother. It took several minutes before the elder man stepped back, giving a nod. "I know it hurts, Dean, but it's just Braxton-Hicks contractions."

"JUST?" Dean snapped. "You gotta be shitting me! That's it?"

Sam stepped to the side of the table and rested a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Doc, are you sure?"

"As sure as nearly thirty years’ experience as a doctor tells me." He shook his head. "Dean, this happens frequently in late-stage pregnancy. It just tells me that your time is close, and we may want to consider moving your due date up a few days."

Dean lay there, his eyes squeezed shut as a milder cramp rolled through his abdomen. "Yeah, whatever you say. I just want this over."

Sam gave his brother a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, and for a change, Dean didn't complain about the chick-flick moment.  In fact, he turned and looked up at Sam, green eyes shining with unshed tears of pain.  "It really hurts, Sammy," Dean whimpered, and Sam was sure that his heart shattered into a million pieces at the misery in Dean's voice.

"Doc," he questioned, "can't you give Dean something for the pain, please?  Just so he can get a little rest?"

Doc sighed, and then shook his head. "Whatever I give Dean I'd be giving to the little one. Generally, the best thing is rest and maybe a warm bath. I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean nodded, then with a deep sigh of his own, acknowledged, "It’s easing a little."

Sam felt useless. "What can I do?"

Doc shrugged, "Let's get Dean to his room. Bed rest for you, son," he added, looking down at Dean.

"Doc," Dean questioned, "do women go through this whole Braxton-whatever thing a lot?"

Doc gave a wry smile.  "Braxton-Hicks.   It's not uncommon."

Dean shook his head.  "I guess that goddess was right.  I had no fucking idea what women went through when it came to this whole having kids thing."

Doc chuckled.  "No, you've got a rather unique view of things, that's for sure.  Now, let's get you back in your room, and Sam?  Could you please run a warm bath?  That'll help Dean feel a little better."

As the men helped get Dean back to his room, Doc suggested, "Like I said a few minutes ago, I think we might want to adjust the date we do the surgery."

"How soon?" Sam asked as he tightened his grip on Dean.

Doc turned his head and looked over at the young man between him and Sam. "What do you say to a week from now?"

Dean grunted as another, milder twinge rolled through him. "I say the sooner the better."

By that time, the trio was back to Dean's bedroom door. Once Dean was down on his bed, and had given a deep sigh of relief, he watched as Sam turned back toward the door.

"Bath. I'm on it," Sam nodded before exiting.

Doc got Dean comfortable (as comfortable as he could), which involved having Dean lay down on his left side.  For a moment, there was silence, and then Dean said softly, "Doc?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for putting your life on hold to help us out.  We - I - really appreciate it."

Doc smiled and gently rubbed Dean's shoulder.  "Think nothing of it, Dean.  It's nice to be able to help bring a new life into the world, instead of dealing with broken bones and injuries.  Makes a nice change."

wWw

By later that day, Dean was feeling better. The contractions had stopped - thanks to the warm bath - and he'd spent the afternoon resting and reading through a baby names book Sam bought a couple months earlier. He had a pad of paper and a pen beside him, and every once in a while he would jot a name down. He still had no clue what he wanted to name the baby if he had a girl, but he was pretty sure on what he wanted to name a son. He smiled softly as he considered it.

He looked up when he heard a noise in the open doorway. "Hey, Sammy."

"How're you feeling, Dean?" Sam asked as he crossed into the room and pulled a chair close.

"To be honest, kind of... embarrassed," Dean replied.  "I mean, all that screaming and drama this morning.  I -"

 

"Dean, don't you _dare_ ," Sam said in such a firm voice it brought Dean up short, stunning him into silence.  "You thought you were going into early labor; you had every right to yell like that.  So no self-blame. I mean it. Besides," he added as he tipped his head to catch a better glance at the book on Dean's lap, "this isn't exactly a normal thing for us. You've never gone through something like this before. Pregnancy isn't exactly part of our life's experience, you know?" Then, getting a better look at the cover of the book, he gestured at it. "Finding any names you like?"

Dean shrugged. "A few. I wanted to talk to you about it anyway." Setting the book aside, Dean handed the list to Sam. "I think I have a boy's name figured out, but I'm clueless about a girl. Well, somewhat, anyway."

Sam studied the list in his hands. "What'd you decide on?"

Dean studied his brother for a moment, and then said, "It's pretty obvious, to me anyway. What do you think about John Robert?"

Sam's lips curled up into a warm smile.  Trust Dean to pick the names of the men who’d helped to shape his life.  He placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, saying, "I think that's a great name, dude.  Just perfect."

Dean smiled and rubbed his belly. The baby’d been quiet for a while but appeared to be waking up.

Sam put the list down, then asked, “You said ‘somewhat’ when you mentioned girls names. What are you thinking?”

Dean let his gaze rest steadily on Sam’s as he said, “Well, I thought about Mom. How about Mary as part of a girl’s name?”

Sam felt his eyes well up. “I think Mom would be proud.”

“Me too,” Dean agreed. “I just haven’t come up with anything to go with it. Have you?”

“Me?” Sam asked, surprised. “You want me to help you come up with a name?”

“Well, yeah.” Dean figured the idea was obvious. “I may be carrying the kid but you’re gonna be his or her Papa too. You _have_ to have been thinking about it.”

Sam shrugged. “Well, yeah, some. Of course I have, but I didn’t think it was my final decision to make.”

“Tell you what, Sammy,” Dean shifted against the pillows behind him. “I get to name him if I have a boy. If it’s a girl, you name her. Well, you choose the other part of her name, at least.”

Sam chose not to comment on the fact that he already knew the sex of the baby. After a momentary pause, he nodded. “Yeah, ok, if you’re sure.”

“Ok, then,” Dean yawned as he shifted down the bed a little. “I’m bushed. Hand me the body pillow?” he asked Sam. Once Sam did so, helping situate it so he could rest his burgeoning belly on top of it, Dean closed his eyes. “’Night, Sammy.”

“’Night, Dean.” Sam rescued the book and notepad and set them on the end table, then rose to his feet and crossed to the door. By the time he flipped the light switch, he could hear the soft sounds of Dean slipping into sleep. In a whisper, he added, “’Night, baby.”

 

wWw

 

For Dean, the following week crept slower than a snail on Valium. The Braxton-Hicks contractions hit a few more times, though not quite as hard as they did the first time. Now prepared for them, and how to deal with it, he rested as much as he could, and used warm baths when needed. Still, there was only so much he was able to do to fill his time. Doc had finally suggested bed rest, so Dean had to submit and let Sam hover to his heart’s content. It’s not like he could do anything about it.

Finally, the day before what Dean called D-Day approached. He was sitting in bed waiting for Sam to bring him his breakfast when he heard a tap on the doorframe.

“Hey, sweetie. How’s it going?” Jody stood in the doorway, a tray in her hands.

Dean sent her a smile. “Hey! When did you get here?”

Jody carried the tray in and set it across his lap, then bent down to kiss his forehead. “Just a little bit ago. Sam sent me in with your breakfast. He also said you’ve had a time of it this past week.” She cupped his cheek consolingly.

Dean shrugged before taking a sip of juice. “It had its moments.”

Jody chuckled. “Braxton-Hicks can hurt like a sonofabitch. Not as bad as actual labor, though.”

Dean didn’t bother hiding his wince. “Yeah, well, they were bad enough, thank you. Been there, done that, don’t care for the t-shirt.”

Jody laughed. “Yeah, I have to agree with you. So, tomorrow’s the day, huh? I planned to be here sooner but I’ve had some stuff in the works.”

“Anything I need to know?” Dean asked as he stuffed a slice of bacon into his mouth. Ok, so it was turkey bacon, but it was still bacon. Sammy was gonna force him to eat healthier if it was the last thing he did.

Jody shifted in her chair. “Well, I wanted to mention it, actually.”

“What’s up?” Dean asked, curious by this point.

“Well, since you guys are settling down here, and, well… making me a grandma, so to speak, I figured I may as well settle down here myself.”

Dean gaped at her. “Really? You’re welcome to stay with us—“

Patting his arm, Jody shook her head. “I didn’t mean here, in the bunker, but in the area. I’ve actually got feelers out for a job.”

Dean grinned widely. “Awesome! You know you’ve got a place here with us until you get it all worked out.”

Jody reached out and swiped a piece of his bacon. “Thanks, honey. I’m here for a little while anyway. I couldn’t miss out on my grandbaby’s birth, now could I?”

“You’re welcome here however long you want,” Sam said from the doorway, then after checking out the status of his brother’s tray, asked, “Can I get you anything else, Dean?”

Dean sighed and pushed the tray back. “Nah, I’m done. Baby’s done. We’re stuffed.”

Sam leaned down and took the tray. “Ok. I’m gonna clean this away then I’ll go on a supply run. I wanted to grab a few more things for the baby before tomorrow. Jody, you’ll stay with him?”

“Sam, I’m not completely incapacitated, you know,” Dean bitched half-heartedly. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

“I know—“ Sam started before he was interrupted by Jody.

“I’ll sit on him for you, Sam,” Jody turned to grin up at him. “He can bitch and moan all he likes, but right now, I know I can take him.”

Dean smirked, “ _Bring it_.”

Sam bust out in laughter. “No offense, dude, but I’m putting my money on her.”

wWw

“So, what do you think, Doc?” Dean asked once he settled back on the exam table. “Are we still good for tomorrow?”

“Should be, but I’ll let you know for sure after I finish the exam,” Gil said as he prepped. “How are you feeling?”

“Pretty good, actually,” Dean shifted slightly to ease a twinge in his back. “The baby let me sleep last night, so I’m good.”

“No more Braxton-Hicks?”

“Not for a day or so. Why? Is that bad?” Dean asked, concern giving his face a flush of red that only accentuated his freckles.

“Nope. Not at all. I was just asking,” Doc said with a smile. “Just relax and we’ll be finished shortly.”

When Doc stepped back several minutes later, he gave Dean another smile. “Everything looks good, Dean. If nothing happens between now and in the morning, we’re good to go.”

Dean managed to sit back up, and leaned back on one hand while rubbing his belly with the other. “What time?”

Shrugging, Doc replied, “First thing. I don’t want you eating anything after midnight, and only water to drink. By this time tomorrow, you’ll be a daddy.” He gave Dean a wide smile and a warm clap on the shoulder.

“ _Daddy_. That’s something I never figured anyone would call me, you know?” Dean grinned and then a mere moment later, his face slipped into a worried frown. “How in the hell am I gonna do this, Doc?”

Gil sat on a rolling stool and met Dean’s questioning gaze. “You’re not alone in this, remember? You’ve got Sam, and you have your friends to back you – myself included.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I know. Thanks.”

“You aren’t the first expectant parent who’s worried about this, Dean. Every person in your place has concerns, and for the most part, every one of them figures it out.” He gestured to Dean’s stomach and added, “That kid in there is very fortunate. You’ll do fine, I promise you.”

 

That evening after dinner, rather than leave Dean to his own devices, Sam decided to sit with him. Waving off Dean’s continued complaints that he still didn’t need a babysitter, Sam shrugged his shoulders and reached for the baby names book that lay on the end table beside Dean’s bed. “Trying to get rid of me, Dean?”

Dean grunted as he relaxed back against his pillows. “No, but you’ll be bored.”

“I appreciate your concern, but I’ve got this,” Sam held up the book. “I thought we might try to figure out the rest of the baby’s name if it’s a girl.”

Dean gave his brother a steady look for a long moment before agreeing. “Whatever, Sammy. You know I’m ok with whatever you choose.”

Sam grinned as he opened the book. “Just remember you said that if I end up picking something like Penelope or Euphemia or something like that,” he teased.

Dean screwed up his face. “Seriously, dude? You wouldn’t.”

All he got from Sam was an amused smirk.

A little while later, Sam started tossing out names. “What do you think of Stephanie? Laura? Tamara? Christina?”

Dean didn’t respond favorably to any of them. “I told you, Sam, it’s your choice.”

“But you don’t like any of them.” Sam could read his brother’s face like a book.

Dean shrugged again and went back to his own book.

Sam sighed, continuing to flip through the pages until his gaze hit upon a name that, after reading the meaning of it, made him smile. He looked over at Dean and finding his brother sleeping, decided to keep his decision to himself for just a little bit longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean becomes a daddy...

**Chapter Six**

 

_D-Day—_

Dean awoke feeling a hand on his arm. “Hey, Dean, rise and shine, dude. It’s Baby’s birthday.”

Dean grunted as he rubbed his eyes. “ _Time’s it?”_ he asked, his voice scratchy and deep.

Sam chuckled. “Early. Ass o’clock, but you should be used to that.”

Dean wanted to tug his blanket up over his head and catch a few more zzz but he also wanted to see his kid, so there’s that. He shoved the bedding away and struggled to sit up, slapping Sam’s hand away when his brother tried to offer assistance. “Gotta pee.”

“Then let me help you, genius,” Sam insisted, not letting Dean slap at him again.

By the time business was concluded and Dean had not only emptied his full bladder but was also clean and minty fresh, he allowed Sam to help him slowly make his way towards the medical wing that Doc set up months before.

The older man met them at the door. “Are you ready, Dean?”

Dean yawned. “I was ready months ago. Let’s get this show on the road.”

As Doc got Dean ready for surgery, Sam slipped out of the room to get himself ready as well. He would be there by his brother’s side, watching as a new life entered the world. He found Jody waiting for him.

She took him into a hug. “Are you ready for this, Sam?” she asked as she pulled back. “This is it.”

He grinned down at her. “Absolutely! Can you believe it, Jody? Dean’s having a baby!”

Jody smiled back at him and caressed his face. “So are you, _Papa_.”

Sam chuckled. “ _Grandma_.”

 

**_Three hours later…_ **

Sam sat beside Dean’s bed, waiting for his brother to wake up, as he gazed down at the swaddled figure resting in his arms. He couldn’t stop grinning. “Hey, sweetheart. You are so beautiful!”

Blue eyes gazed back up at him, and a Cupid’s bow mouth pursed in response to the finger he gently ran over it. “I’ll bet you’re hungry, aren’t you?”

A movement at the doorway drew Sam’s attention. Looking up, he smiled as Jody slipped inside. “Look at her, Jody! Isn’t she amazing?”

Jody paused beside his chair, and handed him the bottle she carried with her. “She is, and I’ll bet she’s ready for this.”

Sam nodded, taking the bottle and nudging his daughter’s lips with the nipple. “C’mon, sweetie. Chow time.” He watched as she opened her mouth, latched on, and began to suckle with her father’s steady concentration.

“So,” Jody asked, “What’re we gonna call this angel, anyway?”

Sam gazed down at the perfection that was his daughter and asked, his voice soft and warm, “If you don’t mind, Jody, can I wait to tell you until after Dean wakes up? He doesn’t know it yet, and he needs to be the first.”

Jody gaped at his statement. “Dean doesn’t know?”

Sam shook his head. “We agreed that he’d name the baby if it was a boy, and I’d name her if she was a girl, and since Dean didn’t want to know the sex of the baby beforehand, I didn’t tell him what I decided on.”

Jody chuckled, “That’s different, but then again, that’s nothing new for you Winchesters. You never do anything halfway.”

Sam agreed, bemused. Winchesters always did things their own way. He looked forward to seeing how the little girl in his arms would conquer her own world. He figured she’d take it by storm.

 

The moment Dean woke up, the first words out of his mouth was, “Where is she?” He remembered Doc telling him he’d had a little girl, but right after that, he’d conked out. He _needed_ to see her. _Now_.

Sam stood up with the baby in his arms. “Hey, Dean. Look at who I’ve got here.” He pulled a corner of the blanket aside, revealing the tiny face of their daughter.

Dean stared at her delicate face, and felt tears swamp his eyes. He held out his arms for her, and when Sam gently handed her over, Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath of her soft, baby fragrance. “Hey, darlin’. Welcome to the world.” He pressed a kiss to the pale-haired roundness of her head. When she released a little squeak and yawn, Dean chuckled and kissed her again.

Finally, he turned his attention from his daughter and up at Sam. “Don’t keep me waiting, Sammy. What are we calling her?”

Sam smiled, and reaching out to feather a finger over the baby’s hair, asked, “What do you think about the name… _Thea Mary_?”

Dean hummed a moment, whispering the same to himself, then smiled. “Thea. Yeah, I like it, but why did you choose it?”

Sam shrugged. “Well, the name means _willful_ and I guess, considering she’s a Winchester, I figured that’s appropriate. Besides, I like the sound of it, the flow of _Thea Mary_ together.”

Dean grinned. “I’ve always been convinced you’re just a big girl at heart.”

Sam replied, with not an ounce of heat in his voice, “Fuck you very much, jerk.”

“Bitch,” Dean replied with a smile before cradling Thea’s head in his palm and kissing her again.

 

**Epilogue**

**_A few months later…_ **

Dean walked into Thea’s nursery, his eyes bleary from the interrupted night of sleep he’d received. His hair had the distinct bed-head look, and the wrinkled Batman t-shirt and thin sleep pants he wore didn’t improve his appearance much, but he didn’t care in the slightest. When he stopped in the open doorway, he stayed and watched, a small smile crossing his face, as he listened to Sam croon and coo at the baby while he changed her diaper.

“You’re my little darlin’, aren’t you, T-Bug?” Sam asked before leaning down to blow a loud and wet zerbert on her belly, making Thea chortle. “Ticklish are we?” He did it a few more times before finally snapping her sleeper back up, then lifting her to kiss her silken hair.

Turning with Thea, Sam noticed Dean standing there, watching them. “Hey. Mornin’, Dean.” Then, with a slightly higher pitched tone, he said to the baby, “Lookit, T-Bug! See who’s waiting for you?” he carried Thea across the room only to hand her off into her Daddy’s open arms.

Dean took a long minute to cuddle and croon to his little girl before asking Sam, “Has she been fed yet?”

Sam shook his head. “All I’ve done is change her. I think she was waiting for you, dude.”

“Is that so, sweetheart?” Dean asked as he placed kisses over her cheeks, forehead, and finally, her button nose. “That’s ok. Daddy’s got it covered. Let’s go rustle up some chow for all of us, huh?”

Thea gurgled and blew spit bubbles as she gazed up at her daddy.

Sam followed them through the rooms of the bunker until they arrived in the kitchen. “I’ll get her bottle for you,” he told Dean as he strode through the room to the fridge.

In the three months since Thea’s birth, the brothers had managed to come up with a schedule that allowed both of them to play a major part in the care and feeding of their daughter. Even though Dean was her true dad, he shared her with Sam, and they both considered her their own. It hadn’t been easy. Even though Dean had had some experience with babies (not only in helping raise Sam when he was a baby, but also taking care of Bobby John and then other babies he’d been around while he was with Lisa for that year) there’d still been a lot for him to learn. They’d both depended a lot on Jody during her frequent visits.

Now, though, they were both comfortable in their 24/7 role as dads to this beautiful little girl who’d wrapped her daddies around her little fingers, and made their hearts her own.

The three of them shared breakfast – well, at least Dean and Sam did – while Thea happily nursed on her bottle, her little hands covering Dean’s as he supported the bottle while she drank. Her eyes, now the same lovely shade of green as her daddy’s, glistened with contentment as she looked at him. Every once in a while, she’d smile around the nipple before latching on once more.

Once she was finished, Dean handed Thea off to Sam. “Here. You burp her while I clean up the dishes.”

Sam happily took the baby and, resting her against his broad shoulder, began patting her back until she released a healthy belch. “Just like your daddy,” he grinned. To Dean, he commented, “She’s just like you: she has a healthy appetite and burps like a pro.”

Dean turned and pointed a dirty spatula at his brother. “You should talk, Mr. Flatulence.”

Sam shrugged as he adjusted his hold on Thea. “I guess she gets it naturally, then.”

Thea gave her Papa Sam a look that pretty much said, "I get everything naturally, I'm a baby," and gurgled, kicking her tiny legs.  She had many features that labeled her as Dean's, but one thing that was Sam's influence was her long legs.  She looked over at her Daddy and the sink and babbled to her Papa, who listened very attentively.

"What's that, Thea?  You want to go over and make sure Daddy cleans the dishes, right?  Okay, let's fly you on over..."  Sam's large hands gently held the tiny bundle as he walked over, holding the baby as if she was flying.  Thea, who had just recently found her voice, giggled and squeaked with happiness during her ‘trip.’

Dean dried his hands on a towel then took the little girl into his arms, and holding her close, whispered sotto voce, said with a grin, "That's my girl. Getting Daddy out of KP duty. We'll just let Papa finish them up, yeah?"

Sam chuckled, "That's ok, Dean. I'll take KP. You get the next crappy diaper all to yourself."

Dean wasn't worried and told Sam as much. "Dude, I've dealt with my share of nasty diapers. I learned at Dad's knee to take care of you, didn't I?"

Sam shrugged, and then said, his tone going serious. "Yeah, I guess, but this is different, y’know? She's your own kid, not your kid brother, or any of the others you knew through Lisa. It makes a huge difference, right?"

Dean looked at his brother and nodded.  "All the difference in the world, Sammy."  He smiled tenderly down at Thea, who cooed up at her Daddy.  Dean walked over and sat down as Sam got to work on the dishes.  He wanted to lighten the mood, so he leaned down and nuzzled Thea's tummy, speaking in a pretend whisper. 'Sides, you're our little Princess and you could never EVER be as stinky as Sammy was when he was a baby, could'ja?  Could'ja, Thea?" he questioned, tickling her tummy with his nose.

Thea's laughter was a bright as a sunbeam, and both Winchesters bathed in it.

 

Sam sat down at the table, Thea snug in his arms, as Dean heated up both her bottle and their dinner.  The younger Winchester smiled down at the baby, and gave her a nose kiss, a form of affection that never failed to make Thea coo with happiness.

Dean turned and leaned back against the counter, a smile crossing his freckled face as he watched his brother interact with the baby. "She's got you wrapped around her tiny fingers, dude."

Sam grinned back, even as he placed another loud, smacking kiss to Thea's nose. "As if she doesn't have you completely turned to mush as well."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, well, she's a Winchester. She can't help but ooze with charm. You, on the other hand," he smirked, "kinda missed out on that." 

There were some _very_ rude words on Sam's lips, and Dean knew it, since he grinned and shook a finger at Sam.  "Ah-ah, Sammy, not in front of the baby!" he said before turning back to the stove to give the pot of stew cooking there another stir.

Sam settled for sticking his tongue out at his brother's back, and Thea squealed with amusement.  Her laughter was so contagious, Sam started to chuckle, too.  "You think your Papa Sam's charming, don't you T-bug?" he asked the child, and got a toothless smile as an answer.  "I'm taking that as a 'yes,’ and bossy old Daddy Dean can go jump in a lake." Sam looked up at Dean, catching the way his brother's shoulders were shaking in laughter, and chuckled around his words to the baby. "D'you wanna see Daddy Dean jump in a lake? We can arrange that sometime, baby girl, can't we?"

At that, Dean tossed his whole body back at the waist as he bust out in full-throated laughter. "Bring it, Sammy. I wanna see you try!"

Brotherly teasing and taunting commenced all through the meal, and Sam could clearly see how much Dean was enjoying the light-heartedness of it. For so many years their lives had been hard and joyless, so whenever he could bring laughter into his big brother's world, Sam was all for it. It made things better, knowing Dean felt the same way about him.

Thea, who had been given her bottle and burped before the guys even thought about eating, watched her daddies from the baby seat that sat on the table.  The sounds of her Daddy and her Papa's voices were as sweet as music to the tiny girl, and she looked around the kitchen, where things were growing clearer to her every day.  There was so much to see and explore - she couldn't wait to do all of that and more!

As long as her Daddy and Papa were right by her side, of course.

Dean dipped a slice of bread into the remnants of his stew to mop up the tasty morsels his spoon had missed, but his eyes were watching his daughter.  "What do you think she's thinkin' about, Sam?"

Sam studied Thea for a long minute, and then shrugged. "Who knows? Since she's not frowning or anything, I wouldn't think she's contemplating filling her diaper."

Dean gaped at Sam. "Dude."

"What?" Sam grinned back. "I'm just saying--"

"Well, say it later. I'm trying to finish eating here," Dean grumped.

Sam smirked then finished cleaning his own plate.

 

 

Sam stood in the doorway of Thea's nursery and watched, a gentle smile crossing his face, as he watched Dean get the baby ready for bed. His brother's soft murmurs and coos at Thea, and how he would blow zerberts on the little girl's belly to make her giggle turned Sam's heart into jelly. It hadn't taken long for him to fall in love with Thea. She was the most precious part of his life now - next to his brother - and Sam wouldn't have missed it - or her - for the world.

Dean looked down at Thea, all snuggled in her crib, and the rush of love he felt for that tiny, fragile little body squeezed at his heart.  He turned and gave Sam a grin and a nod, and that was all the permission Sam needed to cross the nursery's threshold and join the sweet scene.

Sam reached down and stroked Thea's cheek, smiling as she released the daintiest yawn he'd ever seen.  "Sleep sweet, Thea.  Papa loves you so much."  He pressed an index finger to his lips, and gently beeped her nose, whispering "boop!" as he did so.

The brothers stood there at the side of the crib and watched until Thea's deep green eyes slipped closed and she dropped off into sleep. "Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

Dean took a moment to gather his thoughts before he commented, his voice soft and deep, "I gotta admit I was wrong."

"About what?" Sam asked as he reached down and adjusted the lay of the blanket covering Thea’s feet.

"You know, that comment I made months ago? The one that got us to where we are now?"

"Oh yeah. That one. What about it?" Sam gazed over at his brother in the dim light, and he was able to catch the bemusement in Dean's returning look.

Dean sighed, and ran his hand along the railing of the crib.  "Women definitely have it harder than men do.  Honestly, going through the whole pregnancy thing's got me convinced that women..." his voice trailed off, and Dean shook his head.  "I mean, women have been having babies forever, y'know?  Some of them more than once, even after they know how much it's going to make their lives crazy.  That takes guts.  Serious guts.  I have to say that if Eilithyia wanted to get me to realize how wrong I was - I'd say lesson learned."

Sam studied Dean a moment longer, then he said, "I have to ask, though, man... would you do this all over again? I mean, knowing what pregnancy and childbirth entail, would you do it?"

Without a pause, Dean nodded. "Having this precious baby made it all worth it, Sam. Don't get me wrong, the whole experience was hard. Morning sickness alone...fuck! But she's worth every single second of it."

Sam smiled. "I wouldn't recommend pissing any other gods or goddesses off, though. Once was enough, don't you think?"

Dean tossed his brother a smart-ass smirk.  "Yeah... next time, why don't _you_ do something stupid and end up knocked up?  I'm sure Thea would love a little brother or sister..."

Sam returned his gaze to the sweetness that is Thea sleeping, her little lips pursing in a sucking motion, and considers his brother's comment. Dean's questioning "Sam?" brought him out of the deep thought he'd fallen into. His voice soft and sure, Sam replied, "I'd love to give her one."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, someday," Sam admits. "I think I'd try going the normal route, though." He grins at Dean. "I don't handle nausea well."

Dean chuckles and pops Sam on the shoulder. "Pussy."

Sam returned the shove with one of his own, but the smile on his face said there was no malice in the action.  "What happened to no swearing in front of Thea?" he asked as they walked out of the nursery.

"She's asleep."

"Oh.  Well in that case - _asshole_."

" _Diva_."

" _Jerk_."

" _Bitch_."

 

_finis_

_And here's an added bonus...a little drabble I hope Krooi will art for me as well...  
_

 

**They Grow Too Fast**

 

“SAMMY! C’mere! HURRY!” Sam heard as he sat at the desk in the study, his laptop open in front of him. He’d been sitting there for hours, deeply engrossed in the research job he’d agreed to do for Garth earlier in the day when their friend called for help. At Dean’s call, Sam stood and crossed the room to stand in the doorway, looking over at Dean. “What?”

Dean was kneeling on the floor, his arms outstretched toward their daughter where she stood balanced against the overstuffed chair next to her. “C’mon, baby girl. Come to Daddy!” Shifting his gaze momentarily over to Sam, Dean urged, “Watch, Sam!”

As Sam looked on, he grinned as the little girl let go of the chair and began to toddle her way towards her daddy, taking a few unsteady steps on her own before losing her balance, plopping to her diapered butt on the floor. Unscathed, she smiled a toothy grin up at her Papa when Sam clapped and cheered her on.

Dean laughed. “She’s walking, Sammy! Our little girl’s walking!”

Sam moved into the room and scooped Thea up into his arms to plant loud smooches on her cheeks, making her chortle. “That’s my girl!” he cooed happily at her. “Way to go, T-bug!”

Dean rose to his feet and joined his brother and daughter. Caressing her silken curls, the same color as Sam’s, he leaned in and kissed her cheek. He softly whispered, “She’s growing so fast, Sam. Wasn’t it just yesterday I gave birth to her?”

“And tomorrow she’ll be leaving for her first day of school, and the day after, she’ll be starting college.”

“Bite your tongue, Sammy,” Dean frowned. “I want her to stay little, and be our baby forever.”  When he looked at her, he saw once more his baby brother when they were both kids, and the memories swamped him.

“They all grow up, Dean,” Sam reminded him. “Time passes for all of us.” When Thea leaned her head against his chest and stuck her thumb into her mouth, Sam sighed. “I know what you mean, though. “

Dean reached out and gently took Thea from his brother’s hold, and cuddled her to his own chest. Resting his cheek against the top of her head, he held her tight. “Don’t grow too fast, baby girl,” he pleaded with her. “Daddy and Papa want to keep you like this as long as possible.”


End file.
